


Captain Swan moments

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 36,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots in all kinds of situations including OQ and Snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Emma pulled on the dress she had laid out on her bed and turned to look in the mirror. She wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous because they had been going out for sometime now. Plus they had moved into their own apartment in the last couple of months. Emma smiled things right now were perfect she couldn’t of asked for anything better. 

She reached up and pulled the band out of her hair letting it fall down passed her shoulders. It had been awhile since they had actually had a night alone. Emma took a deep breath and walked to the door pulling it open to smell all kinds of herbs.

She closed her eyes taking it all in then let out a little laugh. Killian was bend over the oven trying to work out how to control the gas. Emma walked across the room and stopped at the set table trying to hold back her laugh. She didn’t want to offend him especially when he had gone to all this effort. Killian hummed as he prepared the meal trying to figure out what the fancy words meant he jumped when he turned around and spotted Emma.

“Bloody hell love”. He grinned and took in the sight of her not expecting her to be here this soon.

“I was curious as to what you were doing”. Emma bit her lip trying to hide her smirk.

“I was attempting to make pasta but it’s harder then I thought”. She moved forward and peered in at the pan seeing the strange coloured sauce.

“Mmm looks nice”. Emma muttered turning away from the stove and going to sit down on one of the chairs. Killian plated up the food and set and plate in front of her with a grin. She stared at it for a long second then picked up the fork picking up a little piece and sampling it. The look on her face said it all as she quickly reached for the glass of water.

“Take away love? Emma nodded still sipping the water trying to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth. Killian laughed as he grabbed the phone and dialled the take away number quickly knowing already what she wanted. She placed the glass down and collected up the dishes feeling kind of bad that the meal hadn’t worked out. He came back a moment later grinning and placed the phone on the side.

“ I can safely say I won’t be taking up being a chef love”. Emma left the plates on the side and walked towards him placing a kiss on his lips. 

“I think that’s out of the question”. Killian chuckled and took her into his arms kissing her more passionately.

“Early night? Emma didn’t have time to answer before he was scooping her up bridal style and whisking her off to their bedroom.


	2. That time

Emma sat on the couch clutching a pillow she honestly could say she felt like she’s been hit by a truck. All she wanted to do was sleep but it just wasn’t happening especially with everybody coming in and out of the apartment. By lunchtime she had had enough so the next person who walked in would get an ear full. When the door opened she dug her nails into the pillow and turned around glaring at the person stood at the door that happened to be Killian with a flower. 

“Hello love”. He gave her a sheepish smile unsure if her mood had lightened a little bit.

“Do you know how hard it is to get some rest around here when you’re not feeling well”. Emma shouted feeling all the anger brewing up inside of her.

“I'm sorry it hasn’t been a easy morning for you love perhaps if you went to the bedroom and rest? She growled making killian uneasy he had never really dealt with a woman who went through this time. 

“Why should I go to the bedroom this is my home! Emma shouted getting more annoyed by the minute. 

“Would it be best if I left? Killian lifted his hand ready to pull the door open. 

“That’s right leave like everybody else! She turned away from him trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

“Love I’m not going anywhere”. He placed the flower down on the counter and moved across the room taking a seat on the couch and pulling her into his arms. Emma dropped the pillow and let herself relax into his arms feeling slightly more calmer. Killian placed a gentle kiss on her head he only hoped that every time of the month wasn’t like this.


	3. Babysitting

Emma walked in from work throwing her keys down on the side she turned to see her three-year-old brother waving a wooden sword about. Killian stood off to the side holding a wooden sword of his own and looking deadly serious. 

“Please don’t make me walk the plank”. Emma bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter. Neal moved forward grinning trying not to loose his balance as he prodded him with the sword.

“Argh! Killian pretended to fall to the floor a smile forming on his face. Neal waved his sword around happily nearly wiping out a vase in the process. He was about to sit down when Killian jumped up swinging his sword also. They pretend fought for a while then Emma let out a little cough letting them know she was back. Both stopped what they were doing and smiled. 

“Enjoying yourself a little too much there? Emma raised an eyebrow at Killian. He gave her a smile, swiftly moving across the room and pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately. 

“Looks like I will have to rescue the damsel in distress”. Emma looked around trying to hide her smirk. 

“And who would that be”. Neal started to giggle and playfully hit his arm with the sword causing the two to start play fighting again. They did this for five minutes until Killian faked getting hit and fell to the floor. 

“I win”. Neal jumped up and down excitedly. That was the first of many times they watched the little boy much to his delight.


	4. Ice cream

Killian stood outside the ice cream parlour waiting patiently for Emma. She had insisted they go and get some ice cream since the weather was warm. So like the good boyfriend he was Killian accompanied Emma. It wasn’t long before she came out of the shop with two cones in her hand each a different flavour.

“Still buying the same flavour love? Emma handed him a cone and took a lick of her own ice cream happily.

“It’s better to be save then sorry”. She smiled starting to walk up the street. Killian weighted up his own cone it certainly looked something different. Never before had he heard of this frozen delight until Emma made him try it. Killian still chuckled at the memory of that day; no questions were asked he just had to try it. 

But he was still confused as to how ice could be turned into this dessert even if both Henry and Emma had explained. In the end they gave up trying even if it did come up every time they ordered ice cream. Killian soon caught up with Emma and took a seat at one of the benches. 

He wasn’t surprised when she reached over and dipped her finger in the ice cream and tasted it. She always liked to do this when he ordered a different flavour from the previous time. Killian sat and watched with a smile on his face letting her go ahead.

“Mmm not bad”. Emma grinned carrying on licking her own. 

“I am assuming it was to your liking? She shrugged and took another swipe at it grinning. They carried on that way until Emma got called away.


	5. The proposal

Killian and Emma strolled hand in hand along the peer the moon shone down casting a light glow on things. It had been a hectic week and this was the only time they had found to be together. 

They stopped at the edge of the peer and looked out over the sea enjoying being in each other’s company. Emma smiled as she leaned against the rail she didn’t expect killian to step in front of her and take her hands in his.

“Emma we have been together for a little over a year now and I could not be happier then I am. You have shown me what it is like to love once again. I love you very much and would like you to become my wife”. Emma stared at him in shock as he opened his hand to reveal a ring. He had been planning this for sometime but wasn’t sure when the right moment was down to their busy lifestyles. 

“Yes”. She whispered nodding her head with tears falling from her eyes. Killian slipped the ring on her finger and brought Emma into his arms kissing her passionately. The nervous feeling had now passed and he felt more then content. He would do anything for Emma and he hoped to continue to prove that to her. They pulled away after a few seconds and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Not looking forward to telling your mother love”. Emma rolled her eyes of course her mom was going to be over the top about this she had missed everything else in her daughters life. Killian remembered going to ask David's permission and mentioned about maybe keeping it secret from his wife for a few days. He didn't want word getting back to Emma before he had even asked her.


	6. letting go

Emma sat on a park bench staring ahead letting silent tears fall from her eyes. She hadn’t meant to walk this far but somehow she had ended up in the cemetery. It had been weeks now since they had buried him in the ground and said goodbye. But Emma hadn’t let herself think about it down to it causing her too much pain.

The words “Promise me you’ll both be happy” still rang around in her head he’d only wanted the best for them. Emma wiped at her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest this was the first time in weeks she had actually let herself get this upset. Was this her finally letting go and moving on? Just then she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her back to them. A gentle kiss was placed on her head and words of comfort in her ear.

Emma didn’t have to move to know exactly who it was that had come looking for her. She knew he had seen right through her excuse to be alone and gave her a little time before coming to look but she was grateful. They stayed like that for some time Emma sobbing against his chest and Killian holding her close. 

He had a feeling he knew what it was about but didn’t want to ask just yet wanting her to let all this emotions out. So Killian sat rubbing her back and placing gentle kisses on her head until Emma pulled away wiping her eyes.

“I only got as far as this bench I couldn’t go any further”. She whispered as he held out his good hand for her. 

“It is fine love you need time to grieve you don’t have to talk about it just yet”. Emma smiled and leaned forward kissing him this was her being happy. “Lets go home love your mother and father are waiting for us something about a family meal”. Killian stood and helped Emma up keeping a firm eye on her just encase. He would always be there to hold her up even in the worse of times.


	7. The new apartment

Emma picked up the last box that had been left in the hall and walked down the stairs. This was a new beginning for them finally a place to call their own. Emma opened the car door and placed the box inside letting out a long sigh. 

“All set love? She turned to see Killian holding out a cup for her knowing she needed her caffeine fix.

“Yeah that was the last box”. Emma took the cup gratefully and had a long sip. It had defiantly been a stressful last couple of days.

They finished off their drinks and each took their places in the car ready to go. The new apartment wasn’t far from the loft, which was good in a sense. Emma waited a few minutes before starting up the car and driving across town stopping outside the building. Killian reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

She slid out of the car and grabbed one of the boxes signalling for Henry to do the same. There weren’t many boxes mainly down to her not having much stuff. But lately Emma had been dragging killian to shop after shop to buy new things for the apartment. In the end he had just agreed to anything to make her happy. 

Emma walked up the path and opened the door feeling excitement building up in her. She quickly took the stairs and balanced the box on her knee as she unlocked the door.

Killian wasn’t far behind her and set the box he was carrying down on the floor taking a look around at the spacious room. This was all new to him the only place he had called home was the Jolly Rodger his ship. “Our own place”. Emma grinned setting the box she had hold of on the table. Everything was in place and looked perfect she had made sure of that before they came. 

“That it is love”. Killian closed the gap between them and took her gently in his arms kissing her cheek.

“I think we’re going to need that spare room pretty soon”. He pulled back slightly shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos


	8. Saturday mornings

Emma let out a frustrated moan as she reached out her hand to switch off the alarm that had been going for ten minutes now. It was going to be one of those days.

She knew she really had to get up because there were things that needed to be done. Plus Henry had been stopping over and would be up soon wanting breakfast before he left for school. Emma rolled over and squinted at the clock eight o’clock great she thought. 

She threw the covers back and jumped up feeling her head suddenly begin to pound. What had she been drinking last night? All she could remember was agreeing to play some drinking games then everything after that was a blur.

“What are you doing love? Emma looked back towards the bed feeling like a nice big mug of coffee would go down well right now. 

“Getting ready to go to work”. She muttered picking up the discarded clothes on the floor. Had they been in a rush last night? 

“It’s a Saturday and you don’t have to go into the station until later”. Emma dropped the top she was holding and walked back towards the bed climbing in and snuggling close to him. 

“I really don’t wanna deal with the world today”. Killian turned and pulled her close to his chest burying his face in her hair.

“Then don’t love we shall spend the day right here”. Emma smiled and closed her eyes once again feeling content for the time being unaware of what was to come.


	9. The new arrival

Killian took a seat beside the bed and waited patiently as the little bundle was placed into his arms. She was so small with a little tuff of dark hair and a little button nose. Killian didn’t think it was possible to love such a little person so much until now. 

This little girl certainly held a place in his heart and he found himself wanting to do anything for her. Emma moved to the edge of the bed her eyes on the new-born baby. 

“She needs a name”. She whispered as the ex pirate looked up with love his eyes.

“I think the name Ava”. Emma hadn’t realised it was Snow’s mothers name until the delighted grandma had came to visit. The proud parents smiled as the baby opened her eyes. 

“Hi little Ava”. Emma whispered gently stroking her soft cheeks. Just then the door to the hospital room opened and Henry walked in looking slightly nervous. “Here’s your big brother come to visit”. He slowly moved forward and looked down at the baby who was curiously staring up at him. 

“What’s her name? Henry moved to stand beside his mom. 

“Ava”. The little girl let out a little cry and reached up her tiny hand.

“Can I hold her? Emma nodded and killian stood waiting until Henry was seated before placing the baby in his arms. The room fell into silence as the little family shared a special moment. It wouldn’t be long until others started to arrive to meet the new addition. The peace and quiet would be broken and the room would be filled with people fussing. But for now it was perfect and the little family was content.


	10. Stormy nights

As thunder and lightening tore across the dark sky and echoed through the sleepy town a loud cry could be heard in one apartment. Killian woke to the familiar sound and immediately jumped up shaking off his sleepy state. He quickly rushed down the hall and entered the dark room only lit up by the flashes of light from outside. 

The sight he was greeted by instantly brought a smile to his face. Emma was sat on the floor in front of the crib with a bundle in her arms trying her best to sooth the cries. She hadn’t even noticed him come in mainly because her eyes were closed as she hummed a gentle tune.

Killian walked across the room and crouched down in front of them reaching out a hand and placing it on Emma’s arm. Her eyes shot open and she greeted him with a small helpless smile feeling instantly calm by his presence. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the baby’s head then moved beside his wife pulling her into his arms. Emma leaned back against his chest and placed the little girl between them. 

“How long have you been here love? Killian whispered resting his cheek against the side of her head. 

“Twenty minutes”. Emma shifted feeling slightly tense from the storm outside she wasn’t sure why but they still scared her. 

“You know I’ve faced many of storms while sailing, the sea’s wild and the rain hammering down. All you could do was hope that it would pass soon and your life would be spared”. Emma tilted her head back and looked up into his eyes feeling nothing but warmth fill her heart. “One day I hope to take you sailing on my ship we could go anywhere you like”. She knew he was now talking to the little girl in her arms who was now staring up at them both curiously. 

These past few months had been like a whirlwind especially with a new-born baby but they were both learning new things everyday and wouldn’t change a thing. In their eyes every second they spent together as a little family it was all worth it in the end. And that’s how they spent the rest of their night sat on the floor in the nursery huddled together as the now forgotten storm raged on.


	11. I love you Mrs jones

Emma stared in the floor length mirror at her reflexion never had she dreamed this day would happen. Snow stood behind her daughter with tears running freely down her face. She was happy to be able to celebrate this day with her family. Emma smiled and turned to face her mother lifting a hand and wiping at her own eyes.

“You look so beautiful Emma”. Snow took her daughters hands for a moment and they shared a moment of silence before there was a knock at the door. 

“It’s time”. She took in a shaky breath and went to pick up the small bouquets of flowers that had been placed down on the bed. Snow was already beside the door pulling it open to reveal David who was ready to walk her down the aisle. He gasped when he caught sight of his wife and daughter they both looked so beautiful. 

Emma moved forward and linked her arm through his as they began to make the short walk down stairs. She smiled as they entered the diner and noticed everything had been set up for the reception it looked so perfect. 

The moment was soon short lived because Emma was getting urged to move forward to the waiting car outside. The warm summers day greeted them when they stepped outside and walked to the car to make the short ride over to the park. 

It wasn’t long before the door was being pulled open and David helped Emma out. She smiled and moved her hands down her ivory dress to straighten out the creases. The nerves were started to build up inside of her this was it, the moment they had been planning for weeks.

Emma stared ahead watching as people quickly took there seats as the bride moved to the end of the make shift aisle. It wasn’t long before the man that held her heart caught her eye standing underneath an arch with flowers attached. Killian smiled at his soon to be wife feeling speechless, words could not describe how beautiful she looked and how he felt right now.

The music began and Emma and David started to move down the aisle coming to a stop in front of him. Killian gently took her small hand in his and lifted it up to his mouth kissing the back. 

“You look breath taking love”. The service soon began and they each repeat their vows to each other ignoring the crowd behind them. They both gently slid the rings they had on the others finger when the time was right and they were pronounced husband and wife. 

Killian smiled widely at his new wife and leaned forward capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as the crowd began to cheer. The kiss lasted longer then expected and when they both pulled away they were panting for breath.

“I love you Mrs jones to the ends of the earth and back”. Emma smiled and pecked his lips before being pulled the other way by her family ready to congratulate them.


	12. I won't let go

Killian and Emma walked into the diner and smiled as the crowd of people cheered. The day couldn’t of been anymore perfect in their eyes. Snow beamed happily at her daughter as she bounced the toddler in her arms. She was so proud of her daughter and glad she finally found her happy ending.

Emma blushed and tried to move away from the people who were surrounding her. Luckily Killian saw her discomfort and quickly swooped in and took her hands leading her away towards a booth. Ruby set a champagne glass down on the table for them both and moved off around the room making sure everyone had one. Just then David stood in the middle of the room tapping his glass with a spoon to get everyone’s attention. 

Emma took a long sip out of her glass and leaned back against her new husbands chest as her father started to speeches. This went on for some time and it wasn’t until Killian stood with his glass that she actually took notice.

“I would like to thank you all for coming to our wedding I hope you had just as much enjoyment as we did. I would like to thank my mother in law for helping to organise the event and pushing my wife to make more of a deal out of this. She has done an amazing job and we are more then grateful for everything. I would also like to say thank you for agreeing to be my wife and making me the happiest man alive. From the moment I saw you back when you travelled to the Enchanted forest I knew that there was some connection. These past few years have been hard on us but we have helped each other in more ways then one. You are my soul mate and my true love and I cannot believe I get to spent the rest of my days with you, I will treasure each moment”.

The crowd let out an awww then cheered as the ex pirate leaned down and connected his lips with his new wives lips. Emma had tears running down her cheeks, which she tried to hide by wiping away, but it was no use. Killian chuckled and gentle took her hand pulling her up for their first dance.

Emma smiled remembering the first time they had ever danced back in that castle. She positioned her arms correctly then started to move as the song I won’t let go began to play. 

Everybody watched as the happy couple moved around the make shift dance floor and joined them shortly after the song had ended. Emma smiled in delight as Henry came to her side and asked if they could have a dance. She pulled away from Killian and stepped away letting her son take the lead while her husband got swept away by her mother. They danced for a while chatting and laughing about what was to come and what had been until David took over. 

A few hours later and the happily couple were leaving to start their honeymoon even if it was still in town. Emma gasped as killian swept her off her feet and carried her up stairs to one of the rooms. The party carried on while the couple celebrated their marriage up stairs.


	13. Driving lessons

Emma glanced over at the door then back down at the counter feeling slightly nervous as they eagerly awaited her husbands return. She had tried to busy herself as much as possible with the meal her and Snow was making. But she found herself looking up at the clock every few minutes. 

Snow had reassured her daughter that they would be perfectly fine, but that didn’t stop the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Just then the door flew open and Emma quickly looked up to see her husband. She placed the spoon down she was using to stir some sauce and moved across the room to him.

“Well that’s an experience I would like to forget”. Hook wrapped one arm around her in a sideways hug and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“You and me both”. David walked into the loft a few minutes later looking rather red faced. Emma bit her lip wanting to ask what happened but Snow beat her too it. 

“Can’t we just go home love? Hook muttered not wanting to re live the moments of the past hour. David explained how he had tried to teach the former captain the basics of driving but it had went badly wrong. Emma laughed along with her father and mother trying to imagine him in that situation.

“So when you next go outside you might find a few fences down along with street lights”. Killian buried his face in his wife neck feeling embarrassed. Emma rubbed his arm trying to comfort him but found it hard from laughing so much. She had offered to take him a number of times but he had turned her down, because of her condition. Henry then chose that moment to enter the room with his hand held console in his hand. 

“How did it go? Hook straightened up and shrugged trying to play it off as nothing.

“Lets just say it was easier teaching Henry”. David muttered cracking open a beer while shaking his head. Emma couldn’t understand how the former captain could know everything there was to know about a ship and how it works but when it came to driving a car, he found it hard.

“Can we go out again Grandpa? Henry eagerly piped up excitement filling his eyes.

“Nice try kid”. Emma cut in shaking her head and going to help Snow plate up dinner.

“Can we forget about the subject for tonight love? Killian pulled up a chair still feeling embarrassed. She walked up to the table with two plates and set them down. 

“If I remember correctly you’re the one who said it was something you just had to learn”. Emma smirked sitting down. “And who better to teach you then my dad”. David groaned and took another sip of his drink.

“I’m not paid enough for this”. Snow glared at him and took her own seat. For the rest of the evening the jokes of course we on Killian and his failed attempt to drive.


	14. Time to relax

It was just after six when Emma opened the door to the apartment, feeling exhausted. Today had been one of those days where she hadn’t stopped. As she stepped into the room she noticed that the lights were dimmed. Emma briefly wondered where Killian was and if he had purposely left the lights low. She shrugged out of her jacket and hung it up before wandering further into the apartment. 

The rest of the lights were off but something flickering from the bathroom caught her eye. Emma moved towards the light and stopped in the doorway. The bath was half filled with rose petals scattered on top of the water and candles lined the edge, it looked warm and inviting. Just then she felt two arms wrap around her from behind, she instantly relaxed into them. 

“Hard day love? Killian whispered kissing her gently on the cheek then unwrapping his arms and placing them on her shoulders slowly massaging them. Emma let out a moan as she nodded and tilted her head back. 

“I though you could do with having sometime to relax”. He moved his hands for a few minutes longer then let them drop to his side. She started to undress letting her clothes topple to the ground in a heap then moving towards the warm water and climbing in. Emma sunk down below the water feeling all her tense muscles relax; it wasn’t long before Killian was climbing in behind her and resuming his massaging her shoulders.

She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes enjoying the moment they were sharing. It had been a while since they both could say they felt this calm and relaxed. They barely spent a lot of time together down to both of their jobs, but they still found sometime on odd days.

Emma smiled and tilted her head back letting the warmth of the water and the movement of his hands lull her to sleep. They stayed like that until the water started to be come cool and uncomfortable. Killian gently shook Emma awake then surprised her by scooping her up into his arms and climbing out of the bath. 

He wrapped them both in a huge fluffy towel then walked through to the bedroom were more rose petals had been scattered around. Emma smiled widely at the sight sometimes he could be so sweet with his little gestures. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and laughed when they fell onto the bed and his lips crashed to hers in a passionate kiss. All tiredness was instantly forgot as they made love throughout the night.


	15. Tuesday's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by House

Emma rushed into the station five minutes late a styrofoam cup in her hand. She threw down her bag on the floor and took a seat at her desk spotting the item on top. A single red rose had been left along with a envelope Emma frowned not in the mood for games. It had been a week since they had returned from Neverland. She slid the envelope off the desk and sliced into the top, pulling out the note. Emma unfolded the paper and scanned over the neat writing.

I saw this and thought of you, I know we didn't start on the best of terms. But I plan on showing you how I feel. I believe that kiss we shared in Neverland meant more then you care to let on. So every Tuesday I plan on sending little gifts to show you my true feeling. I will not give up I promise love

She read the note a couple more times then scrunched it up feeling slightly sick. Emma in the heat of the moment had kissed Killian, she had been confused and hurt. But the pirate had been sure there was something between them something burning. Emma had shook him off each time she wasn't sure who was worse Hook or Neal.

They had both decided to compete for her affections much to her disgust. She slumped into her chair just as David entered the station grinning. It was going to be a long day.

Emma hadn't realised what day it was until she walked up the stairs to the loft and found a flower pinned to the door. She huffed and pushed the door open to the empty apartment spotting a box on the counter. Emma kicked off her boots and threw her coat over a chair storming forward. She swiped the box and opened the lid to find a little swan charm. A note had been folded on top of the tissue.

A found this little charm on my travels I hope you like it. I will not give up I believe we share something.  
She stared at the little charm her heart giving a little flutter at the gift. It was the thought that count right? Emma fingered the charm and smiled making her way up to her room.

The following week she found a note fixed between the window wipers of the bug. Emma snagged the piece of paper and read the note not caring that the wind was blowing her hair and the rain lashing down.

I know it has been a hard week with Pan running around causing havoc but this is just a little reminder that I think about you always and if you so wish I will leave you be.

She frowned and lifted her hand placing it against her lips, the place Hook had once kissed her. Emma felt her heart clench at the thought of loving someone after all these years. She couldn't keep living in fear anymore it was destroying her happiness.

Was she really ready for the next step to move forward rather then backwards. Emma sighed and jogged towards Granny's inn letting herself in. She walked up the stairs and stopped outside his room giving a little knock. Emma waited a few minutes but the door didn't open, he was gone already. She felt her heart sink, she had missed her chance.

Emma wandered along the pier it had been a week since he had sailed away. She had been too late it was over. Emma stopped and leaned against the railings staring out at sea a ship on the horizon caught her eye. She watched as the ship came clearer it was him. Emma ran to where Killian usually docked his ship, and waited patiently.

"It's Tuesday". She grinned as the pirate came into view throwing a rope. Killian set the gangplank down and was surprised when Emma jogged up and threw her arms around him.

"Actually love it's only Monday". She stared up into his blue eyes.  
"I couldn't wait". He chuckled and leaned his head forward connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.


	16. I summon thee dark one

The sky was black and rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. Killian stared off ahead at the place where she had disappeared the dagger clattered to the ground. He urged his legs to move forward and crouch down his throat going dry when he saw the words. Emma Swan. His love who had sacrificed herself for the happiness of Regina.

Killian felt tears prick his eyes but refused to let them fall, they would find a way to bring her back to the good side. He reached forward and grabbed the dagger it feeling heavy in his hand. For so many years he had yarned to have this dagger to kill the dark one for the death of his love. Never would he have thought that he would fall in love again. Killian stood slowly raising the dagger above his head towards the sky.

"I summon thee dark one". A gasp sounded from behind him, her family was surprised by his actions. Killian just knew he had to see her whatever it took, never would he give up on her. A moment later and a puff of black smoke appeared and there she was stood in front of him. He took a few minutes to take in her appearance and how it had chanced.

Emma's once green eyes were now red and currently glaring at him. Her face was expressionless and pale with a slight shimmer. Killian dropped his hand taking a step towards her not caring about the consequences. She stood frozen holding her breath letting him move closer, her eyes fluttered closed as he reached for her hand. Emma's lips curled into a sarcastic smile and she raised her free hand placing it on his chest above his heart.

Killian stared into her dark eyes hoping that there was still some goodness inside of her. She held her hand still for a few minutes letting him believe she was still good, she then plunged her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. He gasped falling to his knees as Emma squeezed sending pains through his body.

"Its such a shame I enjoyed having you around". Killian bowed his head the pain becoming to much he felt his whole body giving up. He tried his hardest to stay conscious but the darkness took over and he was falling backwards the last thing he saw was Emma's cruel smile.

Killian suddenly woke to the sound of voice around him, he blinked a few times. Snow and Charming was stood beside where he lay holding the dagger.

"Emma". He whispered gaining the royals attention.

"Killian how are you feeling? Killian sat up rubbing at his tired aching eyes, his muscles felt sore.

"What happened to Emma? Snow exchanged a look with her husband then went to sit beside the pirate a concerned look on her face.

"She tried to crush your heart". She frowned tear marks clear on her cheeks.

"Before we could do anything she disappeared the pain becoming to much for her to bare". Killian stood on shaky legs and stumbled towards the door.

"Thank you for your help". He muttered before leaving taking out his flask and taking a sip.


	17. Summer days

Emma walked across the bedroom and peered out of the window. She spotted her husband and four year old daughter on the drive filling up buckets of water. Emma smiled at the sight and made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

She opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch feeling the warmth of the sun instantly. Emma watched as Eva wrapped her little hand around one of the buckets of water and tried to drag it towards the car.

The soapy water slushed over the side leaving a trail behind on the path. Killian grabbed two sponges and the second bucket and proceeded towards the car. He dipped the cloth into the water and started to wash the car. Eva tried to follow her father’s lead but was finding it very hard to reach.

Killian chuckled and scooped up the little girl placing her onto his shoulders. “Horsey! Horsey!” She giggled and clapped her little hands causing soap to fly everywhere. He handed her a cloth and started to wash the car. Emma chose that moment to head across the lawn and join them. 

“Hello love”. Killian turned towards her sending her a grin. “Do you mind taking hold of the pipe that holds water?” She smirked at his name for the hose and went to pick it up. The names he would come up with for things he didn’t understand. Emma who wasn’t paying attention to where she had aimed the hose and turned the head letting the water spray out. A gasp sounded and she looked up to see a soaked ex pirate.

“Sorry”. Emma laughed at his expression and moved the hose to the car what she didn’t see was Killian grab one of the buckets. A moment later she was drenched from head to toe in warm soapy water.

“Sorry I must have been blinded by the sun and thought the car was in this direction”. Eva’s giggle filled the air as he gently lifted her down to the ground. She skipped forward and took the hose off her mother wanting in on the action. Emma smirked and leaned down whispering something into her ear.

Eva nodded and stumbled back towards Killian setting the water on him.

“Little love”. He gasped trying to pry the hose out of her hands and turn it off. She reluctantly let go and pouted crossing her arms. 

“So much for washing the car”. Emma laughed going to tidy away the buckets and sponges. 

“If I recall it was your idea love”. Killian shook his head glancing towards the half washed car.

“Come on lets go and get cleaned up”. She took Eva’s hand leading her back towards the house. He laughed and followed his girls inside. Maybe they could spent this warm summers day doing other activities in the garden as a family.


	18. Photographs

Emma unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside. The only light in the darkened room was from the tv from some film.

She smiled and threw her keys down on the counter spotting three figures curled up on the couch. 

Emma peered over the top to see Killian in the middle with Henry on one side and Eva on the other fast asleep. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and walked around to face them.

Quickly Emma snapped a few pictures of her little family then placed her phone down on the coffee table. She slumped down on the couch beside Henry. 

"Mom?" He tilted his head and half opened his eyes. Emma placed her arm around him pulling her son close.

"I'm here kid". Henry smiled and fell off to sleep. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder feeling Killian arm rest on her shoulder.


	19. Christmas with the Charmings

Emma opened the door to find a very excited Mary Margaret at the other side. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside to let her mom enter the house.

Emma was just getting ready to head to the station to start another long shift. She didn't have time to deal with her mother Christmas spirit.

"Emma why haven't you decorated the house?" Mary Margaret looked around at the bare living room a frown forming on her face.

"Mom I don't do Christmas". She sighed grabbing her red leather jacket off the peg by the door. 

"Well tuff for the sake of your family you are this year". Mary Margaret smiled opening the bag and pulling out a hat. 

"I don't have time for this I have to go". Emma could feel the familiar tightening in her chest. She had never celebrated the holiday down to countless of years in group homes.

"Emma!" Emma grabbed her keys off the table and made a beeline for the door shouting a quick goodbye.

The next few hours were spent going through the countless files. She found it quite boring but it beat being at home facing her family.

Emma stood from the hard wooden chair and went over to the cabinet. She felt two arms wrap around her middle.

"Come home love". Killian whispered I her ear making her shiver. She turned placing her arms on his shoulders. 

"I can't". He shook his head knowing instantly something was bothering his beloved. 

"What is the matter?" Emma sighed resting her head on his chest as a form of comfort. She still could believe they had rescued him from the underworld. This was their first official Christmas together.

"I guess I'm holding onto the past and still hate this holiday. I don't know it's just all them homes. Nothing to look forward too or any hope". Killian's arms tightened around her waist.

"This year is different and the years to come. You have your family who just want to spent the festive holiday with you. Your parents just want to make it up to you and make it special. All that is in the past now and you never have to be alone. I promise please just try at least". 

Emma smiled softly lifting her head and staring into his blue eyes seeing nothing but love. "Okay". 

The next couple of hours was spent picking out a tree and buying baubles to be placed on the branches. That night they danced around the room to Christmas music and decorated the tree.

At six o'clock the following day Emma woke up to sweet kisses being placed all over her face. She smiled and rolled on top of her pirate. 

It wasn't until seven that they actually managed to get ready and head out. Mary Margaret met them at the door of the loft.

She ushered them inside and jogged over to the tree collecting up the different presents. Killian was surprised when he received a gift off the royals. 

Once the prevents were opened Mary Margaret and Emma made a breakfast of pancakes. Then proceeded to get on with the task of the main dinner.

After a few arguments everyone headed up stairs to change into something smarter. A loud knock echoed around the apartment. Emma pulled the door open to see Regina, Robin, Roland and baby Rose. 

She welcomed them in and poured each of them a drink. Mary Margaret have a quick greeting and went to serve up the food.

Mountains of dishes were placed on the table and everybody seated themselves. By six the whole family were full with food and the games had been brought out of the cupboard.

Henry and Roland were bored of the company of the adults so went to play a video game. The competition went long into the night and it wasn't until one that everyone departed feeling more then merry.

Emma snuggled close to Killian her eyes half closed. "Thank you for making me realise I can be happy". 

He buried his nose in her hair taking in her scent and closing his own eyes sleepy muttering I love yous. Killian hoped they had many Christmas together with added family members hopefully. Sometime in the near future.


	20. Present shopping

It was two days until Christmas Eve and Emma had suggested they head to the city for a little break. They were both in need of a rest and time away from the small town. 

Killian had agreed straight away thinking that his wife had been working way to hard. He was also feeling the strain of working and family life. 

About half a year ago Killian had became the new harbour master and spent most days at the docks. Little Eva would sometimes spent the afternoon sat on his shoulders watching the boats out at sea.

Henry had even taken a great interest in sailing and often asked to go out at sea. He was a very bright lad a quick learner. 

What Killian didn't prepare himself for was the hustle and bustle of the crowded shopping mall. Yes he had been to the busy city before and tried to navigate the crowded streets. 

But Killian found this experience totally and utterly different from the last. He grumbled and felt a little hand tug on his own. 

Killian had been left with the task of entertaining Eva while Emma went gift shopping. Henry had opted to go along with his mother also. 

"Daddy?" A small voice spoke half shouting over the loud festive music. Killian glanced down at his little girl. 

Eva smiled cheekily at him and pointed towards a toy store just coming into view. He was unsure how the three year old had even seen it over the many crowds of people. 

"What is it little love?" Killian decided to act like he hadn't seen the store. He knew fine well what she was after. Emma had warned him a number of times. 

Killian was often won over by Eva whenever she flashed him that smile or asked him innocently when she was after something. It remainder him very much of her mother. 

"Dolls?" Killian sighed trying to avoid bumping into a very angry looking woman. He scanned the crowd and spotted a empty bench. 

Killian weaved in and out of the people with little effort until he reached the seat.  He went to scoop Eva up into his arms to find her gone.

Killian frowned and scanned the area trying to spot the little girl. She had been by his side only moments ago. He felt panic begin to build in his chest. 

Killian dipped his good hand into his pocket and brought out his phone. Would it be a good idea to phone Emma? He shook his head no that would cause panic.

Killian didn't want to stress his wife out further especially so close to the holidays. She had seemed so relaxed lately away from town. 

He quickly proceeded forward pushing his way through the people not really caring now. There was only one thought on his mind to find Eva. 

Killian ran a hand through his hair trying to think where she could be. In that minute his phone began to buzz in his pocket. 

He slid the device out and pressed answer trying to keep his voice calm. "Hey, how are things going?" 

Emma's voice spoke from the over end sounding chirpy. "Hello love, yes everything is fine". Killian slipped off to the edge near the window of a shop. 

He tried not to let his voice falter the slightest slip and she would know. "Good, I don't think we will be long now then how does lunch sound?" 

Killian nodded then realised his wife couldn't very well see him. "It sounds perfect love". They chatted for a couple more minutes then said goodbye. Emma had told him to meet her near the restaurants in half a hour. 

He frowned half a hour to find Eva. Killian pocketed his phone and started to walk not really sure where he was going. 

It felt like hours until finally he spotted a little dark haired girl sat in front of the toy store. He rushed forward and crouched down beside her.

Eva tilted her head back staring at him with huge green eyes. She smiled and jumped to her feet throwing her arms around him. 

"What happened little love?" Eva sniffed and buried her face into his chest. He realised that she had been crying probably terrified of being lost. 

"I nots no". Killian sighed glad to have her back in his arms. He slowly stood and walked back over towards the bench. 

"Why don't I tell you a story until we have to go and meet your mum?" Eva nodded sticking her thumb into her mouth. He smiled and began with one of her favourite stories, one that she had been told since a baby. 

Killian to caught up in the story hadn't realised half a hour had passed. He was brought out of the tale by Emma coming to a stop in front of him. 

Killian smiled softly and glanced down at the now fast asleep Eva. "Sorry love I didn't realise so much time had passed". He stood carefully not wanting to jolt her awake. 

"It's fine I thought maybe she would have dragged you into the toy store". Emma reached out a hand and moved the hair out of Eva's eyes.

"I think that was her intention but I do know how to handle the ladies. Even if they are little and very demanding at times". She rolled her eyes. 

"Mom can we go eat now?" Henry interrupted feeling slightly bored. Emma nodded and they set off in the direction of the restaurants. 

After lunch the little family headed out to do something more exciting and entertaining. Very grateful they could spend time together without being any threats.


	21. Birthday surprises

Killian made his way down the half empty street in hopes of meeting his family for lunch. He smiled at the thought turning onto the path leading up to Granny's. 

Killian pushed the door open to find nearly the whole town gathered in the small room. He glanced around noticing a few banners. 

Killian didn't have much time to react because Eva skipped towards him with her arms out stretched. "Daddy!" 

He crouched down and lifted her up into his arms. Still quite confused as to what the celebration was for. Killian looked around and spotted Emma stood beside a stroller.

She crossed her arms and smiled softly at him. He moved towards her still with Eva in his arms. 

"What's the celebration for love?" Emma placed her hand on their daughters back. 

"Your birthday, I remember once you said with you being centuries old you don't feel the need to celebrate it. But I thought maybe that could change now". Killian chuckled wrapping his bad arm around her waist and pulling her close. 

He was still amazed at how she still found ways to surprise him. Killian couldn't believe this strong beautiful woman had agreed to be his wife all them years ago. 

A little cry sounded breaking the little moment. He pulled away from Emma and walked over to the stroller looking inside. "Hello little lad".

Killian carefully lifted his three month old son into his arms placing a kiss on his head. A bright flash lit up the room he looked up to see Snow with a camera.

He placed a wriggling Eva down on the ground and let her pull him towards the counter. A large chocolate cake stood on the glass surface. 

"What do you say we blow out the candles?" The little girl climbed up onto one of the stools ready. Emma carefully took the now squirming baby out of his arms. 

Eva blew out the candles and everybody cheered. By now everyone had made their way towards the food on far table. Killian pulled his wife into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you love". Emma smiled resting her head on his chest still rocking her arms. "You didn't have to organise all this especially when you already have a lot to do". 

She sighed closing her eyes feeling completely at home. Snow snapped another picture then went to round up Neal. 

Killian was soon pulled away by Robin and David. The party went well onto the night and was enjoyed by everyone.


	22. Liam

Killian slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see his exhausted wife. It had been four long hours of labour. 

Emma had been unable to reach the hospital so ended up with a home birth. Dr Whale had rushed out to help along with two nurses.

She had shouted and complained but had no say in the matter really. Hours later she had been presented with a little boy.

Emma had suggested the name Liam after Killian brother who she'd met in the underworld. She had liked him from the moment they were introduced. 

It had been two years since the Charmings, mills hood family had ventured into the underworld to save Killian.

It had been a long journey but with the help from the family they had got through the tough time. 

Emma looked over at Killian with a smiled and beckoned him over. "I think we should name him Liam". 

His chest swelled with pride as he moved into the room. A little bundle was in Emma's arms. The little boy had a tuff of blonde hair and wide blue eyes.

Killian sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over kissing his sons head. "I love you both so much". 

A light knock sounded on the door and a second later it opened to reveal Liam. They had managed to save Killian's brother from the underworld.

"Come and meet your name sake brother". The man that was her pirate husbands double shuffled into the room. 

"This is Liam". Emma gently placed the now sleeping baby into Liam's arms. He grinned nudging his brother.

"I'm proud of you little brother". Liam gently rocked the lad Fascinated by him. 

"Thank you brother for sharing this with me". Killian spoke softly keeping his eyes on his son. He never dreamed of a family. 

"I'm just glad I could share this with you, your part of this family now". Liam placed the baby back into his fathers arms and nodded.

"I will leave you now". He smiled hitting his brothers arm then leaving.

Emma sighed and rested her head back on Killian chest closing her eyes. "I love you". He kissed the side of her head. 

"I love you too". She snuggled further into his arms feeling complete for once. It had been a long time since they had both felt at home and so in love. 

It was the first steps of their happy ending and no body was getting in the way this time. The whole family was here on their side including the ex evil queen.


	23. The meadow

Emma relaxed into Killian arms feeling a lot calmer. At last the voice of Rumplestiltskin had disappeared from her head. 

She leans her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He slowly lowered them to the floor pressing his lips to her soft cheek.

Emma smiled and ran her hands down his chest. Killian muttered a few words burying his nose in her hair. 

"I love you darling, we are going to get through this tough time I promise". She nodded feeling the magic course through her veins. 

"Show me". Emma whispered tilting her head back. Killian pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. 

It soon escalated into making passionate love in the field full of roses. By late evening they were curled up in each other arms. 

"I can't wait to start our happy ending". Emma lay her head down wrapping her arms around his middle. 

"Very soon love". Killian lifted his own arms around her middle wanting her closer. "I will do whatever it takes". 

They ended up spending the night in that meadow surrounded with roses. It wasn't until morning they made their way back to the castle.


	24. Babysitting

Killian gave a little knock on the loft door then walked in to find Mary Margaret. He had hoped to catch David before he left for work. 

Mary Margaret smiled softly rushing to clean up the plates from breakfast. "Morning has David already left?" 

She nodded and lifted baby Neal out of his high chair. "You just missed him". Just then the phone on the counter began to ring. 

Mary Margaret rushed over and answered it only speaking for a couple of minutes. "Are you busy at all?"

Killian thoughts about it for a moment then shook his head. "Could you look after Neal for a couple of hours. That was the school one of the teaches have went home sick". 

He nodded and the little lad was quickly placed into his arms. "Thank you, if you have any problems my phones on. And David or Emma isn't to far away". 

Mary Margaret placed a kiss on Neals head then rushed across to the door. Killian frowned not really sure how to entertain babies. 

The only child he had ever been around was Henry and he was almost a teen. Killian walked the short distance to the sofa and sat down. 

Neal looked at him curiously and lifted his little hand. "Hello lad". He gurgled and kicked his legs. 

A knock sounded at the door startling the former pirate. Killian stood slowly and walked across the room, pulling the door open.

A flustered Robin stood at the other side with a car seat and Roland. "Hello mate". He nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hello, I wouldn't ask unless it was urgent is Mary Margaret here?" Killian shook head. 

Robin frowned letting go of Roland's hand. "Can I help in anyway?" The moment he spoke the words he regretted it.

"Could you watch these two it's just Mary Margaret promised and I have planned a afternoon for Regina and I". Killian nodded eyeing the sleeping baby.

"Thank you". Robin handed over the carrier and bag then turned to leave. 

Killian was finding it very hard not panic, three children in his care. He debated whether to call Emma for help.

But thought better of it, he could do this. Killian went to place Neal down on the sofa along with Roland then retrieved Rose. 

He switched on the tv and tried to remember how to work the DVD player. Henry had shown him a number of times.

Killian slumped onto the sofa being careful of the wriggling baby. He gave the controls to an overexcited Roland. 

It remained quiet for ten minutes until Neal started crying setting off Rose. Killian frowned gently rocking the carrier with his prosthetic hand and rocking Neal with his other. 

"Why don't I tell you a story?" Roland nodded excitedly bouncing slightly in the seat. He started to tell the tale of a land far away filled with mysterious creatures.

As Killian went on Neal and Rose fell back asleep. He smiled wondering if he and Emma would get to this stage. 

Killian glanced over at Roland who had also dosed off to sleep. He lay his own head back against the cushion and closed his eyes.

It had been one heck of a year filled with sadness and heartbreak. But it was over now and they could relax enough to move on.

Would their lives ever be normal? Killian wasn't really sure. He must of drifted off to sleep at some point because he woke to his arm being shaken.

Killian opened his eyes to see Emma stood in front of him. "Hey, you didn't tell me your new job was a nanny?" She smiled softly.

"I'm a man of many talents love". He sat up looking around. Roland was now on the floor playing with Neal. 

"I'll have to keep that in mind". She turned on her heels and made her way towards the kitchen. Killian stood and carefully stepped around the boys following Emma. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What do you say to finishing work early and going to the jolly?"

She turned in his arms placing her hands around his shoulders. "The kids?" Killian glanced around at the children.

"Once your parents have returned of course". Emma rolled her eyes leaning up and pressing her lips to his. 

"One day we'll have all this". Killian pulled back quite taken back by her words. So he wasn't alone on these thoughts. 

Emma had been thinking about it also, his heart was about to burst with love. Killian grinned widely picking her up and spinning them around. 

"I love you darling". Emma was about to speak when the door to the loft opened and in walked Snow.

"Let's go love". Killian laced his fingers with Emma's and pulled her towards the door. She gave her mother a quick wave as they left.

The rest of evening was spent tucked up in their big double bed in the new house. They talked about their future together and happy ending.


	25. Skype

Emma unlocked the door to her hotel room and stepped inside dropping her bag. She flicked on the light and looked over at the clock. 

Emma smiled and made her way towards the bed scooping up her laptop. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to this trip out of town.

But one thing Emma did missed her family even if it had only been one day. She powered up Skype and pressed call.

Emma wasn't sure if Killian understood how to use Skype but Henry would be there to help. She waited patiently and a couple of minutes later her husbands face came into view. 

"Dad turn the laptop around its upside down". Emma laughed turning up the sound slightly.

"Hello love?" Killian smiled widely when the screen came right and took a seat at the table. 

"Hey, where's Eva?" Emma crossed her legs leaning back against the pillows. Henry jumped up and disappeared out of the room. 

A second later Eva ran into the room clutching her favourite teddy. "Momma!" She climbed up into her fathers lap.

"Hey baby". Eva chatted happily about her day then showed her a picture that she had drawn at playgroup. 

It wasn't long until she yawned loudly signalling she was tired. Henry stood and lifted Eva into his arms. 

"Night mommy, when you coming home?" Emma smiled softly and blew her a kiss. 

"Night baby, I'm not sure yet maybe tomorrow". Henry smiled and muttered a quick night before walking out of the room.

Killian ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry I had to go but it was part of the case". He nodded.

"I know love, we all just miss you". Emma closed her eyes lifting her hand and rubbing her temple. After that he changed the subject to more lighter things. 

Killian spoke of how excited Eva got at the prospect of baking with Snow. He had also taken both his children sailing.

Emma listened closely taking in everything he was saying. When it came time to hang up she reluctantly wished him good night. 

Killian promised to phone her at some point tomorrow hoping for news of her return. She blew him a kiss and pressed end call. It was going to be a very long night without her husband there. 

Emma always found it hard without her husband beside her these days. She missed the mornings they woke up to Eva crawling into Bed with them. 

Emma missed the kisses Killian would pepper on her face and pull her close. It usually resolved in them both being late to work.


	26. New Year's Eve

Killian steered the ship out into the water keeping his eyes ahead. Emma wandered towards him with a smile on her face.

"Captain". She leaned against his arm and tilted her head back feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Hello love". Killian grinned pulling her close and pressing his lips to her cheek. "It's almost new year darling". 

Emma nodded closing her eyes and letting the wind blow her curly blonde locks. They had left the party at the diner half a hour ago.

Eva ran around the deck having had to much sugar. She giggled and skipped over to her parents. 

"It's nearly midnight". Emma lifted their daughter into her arms. She rubbed the little girls back.

"Daddy can I steer the ship?" Killian nodded and helped his daughter to place her hands on the wheel. 

Emma checked her watched just as fireworks lit up the dark sky. "Happy new year". Killian sang placing a kiss on Eva's cheek.

The little girl giggled and threw her arms around her parents. "I couldn't have spent it any other way". Emma pressed her lips to her husbands. 

They spent the rest of the night on the Jolly as a little family.


	27. Baking

Killian strode into the loft giving a little knock on the door. Emma looked up from staring at the few ingredients she had gathered on the counter.

She had decided to make a birthday cake for Henry's upcoming birthday the next day. The only problem was Emma hadn't a clue having never baked before. 

Yes she had helped Mary Margaret a few times. Emma let out a sigh this was a bad idea maybe she should of just left it to her mother. 

Killian came to a stop in front of the island and leaned on one of the stools. "Hello love". He grinned earning  a glare to be shot his way. 

"I don't suppose you know how to bake?" Emma reached for the heavy cook book and flicked through the pages. 

Killian raised a eyebrow watching her curiously, he always loved a challenge. "Afraid not darling but I can offer my assistance". 

She huffed and held up the page with a beautiful decorated chocolate cake. "I wanted to do something special for Henry's birthday". 

Killian lifted up his hand and tapped his chin scanning over the words. "It can't be to hard love". He reached for the book and set it down moving around the island. 

Emma watched with amusement as the once fearsome Captain Hook tried to figure out how to mix the ingredients. 

She reached for the glass mixing bowl along with the scales ready. "Flour love?" Emma smirked and carefully picked up the bag of flour. 

She was in a playful mood so instead of carefully placing the bag down she let it fall with a thump. The thick white powder puffed up into the air casting a cloud.

Killian turned just in time to receive a face full of flour. He let out a cough and frowned as the cloud disappeared. 

Emma bursts out laughing wrapping her arms around her middle. The sight of her pirate boyfriend covered in flour. 

"Swan I hardly think that is fair". Killian reached his hand into the bag and gathered a hand full. He then lifted his hand and blew the flour in her direction.

Emma gasped when the powder hit her in the face. She puffed out a breath causing a cloud. There was a couple of minutes of silence before the both of them burst out laughing.

Killian composed himself and tried to use the weighing scales carefully. Emma handed him each ingredient and happily followed his instructions. 

She took a wooden spoon out of the drawer and stirred the mixture happy with the result so far. Emma dipped her finger into the thick mixture and tested it. 

Killian watched with utter disgust on his face. She grinned and dipped another finger into the bowl and held it up to him. 

He laughed and wrapped his lips around her finger tasting the floury mixture. "Not bad, I think we make a good team. 

Killian leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. It lasted a couple of minutes until Emma broke away. 

She spooned the mixture into a oven tray and slid it into the oven. Emma quickly set the timer and gathered up the dishes to be washed. 

A hour later Mary Margaret and David walked in on an even bigger mess in their kitchen. Emma smiled innocently and nudged Killian in the side. 

Just then the timer for the cooker went off signalling the cake was ready. She opened the oven door and slid the tray out onto the counter.

"Is that?" Mary Margaret asked eying the cake. Emma nodded proudly and laced her fingers with Killian's.

"We happen to make a good team". He spoke confidently to her parents. David scowled and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. 

"Now to decorate the cake". Emma grinned. 

"I think we need to tidy up first". Mary Margaret laughed springing into action.


	28. Advice

Killian sat at the kitchen counter scanning the morning paper. Eva sat in her high chair nearby babbling away happily.

He smiled softly at what his life had become since returning from the underworld two years ago. Killian flicked to the next page just as footsteps could be heard walking into the room.

He looked up to see Henry fidgeting and looking slightly nervous. Killian didn't want to push the lad so he kept quiet, waiting for him to come out with it.

Eva giggled and lifted her little hand in the air as a form of greeting. "Hey Eva". She grinned holding up both of her arms to be lifted out of the chair. 

Henry slumped down onto one of the stools. "Dad?" Killian looked up his chest always swelled with pride whenever the lad called him dad.

"Is everything okay lad?" He lifted the mug of coffee and took a gulp. Henry shifted in the seat and let out a cough.

"I need some advice". Killian raised an eyebrow as he placed the mug back down. Eva choose that moment to throw her plastic bowl to the floor. 

"Your mum left ten minutes ago". He stood from the chair and lifted the toddler up into his arms. 

"No I was actually hoping for you". Killian sat back down on the stool and positioned Eva in his lap. He nodded quite surprised at the nearly sixteen year old.

"Go ahead then lad, what troubles you?" Henry waited a couple of minutes before speaking again.

"There's this dance on Friday and I wanted to ask...." He trailed off averting his eyes downwards. 

"Ah you want help with wooing a lass?" Henry nodded feeling his cheeks redden. It had been a year since Violet returned to Camelot with her family.

"Well I've known many in my time and each with different traits. It can be quite the challenge. Would this lass happen to be Grace?" Killian gently pried Eva's hand off one of the chains hanging from his neck.

"Urm yeah". Henry stuttered nodding quickly. 

"Have the two of you spent sometime together on a date as your mum calls it?" Killian lifted the mug up to his lips. 

"Well we've  hung out a couple of times and did homework together". He nodded trying to keep the mug out of Eva's reach. 

"Ah so this will be the first time you ask her out properly. Well I suggest a flower one of her favourites, then ease into talking about this ball". Killian smiled as the little girl let out a giggle. 

"What if somebody's already asked her?" Henry sighed placing the palm of his hand on his cheek. "Then there's the fact I can't dance". 

Killian shook his head remembering the time he had taught Emma how to dance. He was surprised David hadn't insisted on giving him lessons. 

"I doubt it lad you two are inseparable, as for not been able to dance I think she may hold the same worry". Killian smiled bouncing Eva slightly. "I can show you some basics if you wish or maybe ask your grandfather".

Henry shook his head and eagerly stood from the stool with a grin. "But first ask the lass". He scooped his back pack off the floor and ran for the door. 

"Thanks dad". Henry shouted passing Emma on his way out. "Bye mom". She shot Killian a confused look but he simply smiled.

Two days later and the ex pirate was giving Henry a few tips on how to dance. Emma stood in the doorway of the living watching as Killian instructed the lad. 

She slid out her phone from her pocket and snapped a few pictures for the family photo album.


	29. Valentine's Day ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Valentine's Day fluff including Cs, snowing and OQ

Emma wrapped her arms around herself keeping the dress from falling to the floor as her mother tied the laces.

It had been three months since their return from the underworld and Snow had suggested a ball to celebrate their safe return.

Emma had locked herself in her old bedroom at the loft and refused to talk to anyone for weeks. Killian sat for hours on the landing in front of the door trying to get her to open up to him once again. 

She eventually unlocked the door and all but fell into his arms confessing her fears. They had laid for hours curled up together on her bed talking.

Emma let out a sigh and dropped her arms to her side walking across the room towards the floor length mirror. She stared at her reflexion a small smile appearing on her features.

The dress was beautifully designed and had been made by a elderly lady who owned a special occasion clothes shop. Mary Margaret insisted on this certain dress and all but shoved  Emma towards the dressing room.

Emma lifted her hand and ran it down the front of the dress feeling the silk against her fingers. "You look beautiful". Mary Margaret set a small stool behind her daughter.

She tried not to think about times like this she had missed as her daughter grew up. It briefly reminded Mary Margaret of the moment in Camelot.

Emma took a seat on the stool and let her mother run a brush through her long curly blonde locks. She smiled placing her hands into her lap wanting to give Mary Margaret this special moment. 

"I wish this wasn't twenty eight years too late". She spoke sadly placing the brush down and walking to the small dressing table. "I know you will refuse but I want you to have this". 

Mary Margaret made her way back towards her daughter holding out a box. Emma looked up into the other woman's eyes as she lifted the lid and gasped.

"Mom". She smiled widely feeling the tears prick her eyes. "Is this?" Mary Margaret nodded proudly. 

"I think you should wear it tonight". Emma ran her finger along the cold metal. She felt honoured nobody had given her such a gift before.

"Can you place it correctly?" Mary Margaret nodded going to place the box on the bed and returning with the tiara. The tears were freely running down her face by now.

Mary Margaret stepped around Emma and carefully placed the old tiara on her head. She stood from the stool and stepped into her mothers embrace. 

A light knock on the door brought them out of the moment. Emma sniffed and padded across the room opening the door. 

"I guess that's our cue to leave". She smiled stepping out into the hall and walking towards the stairs. Emma still found it strange that she now had a house picked out by her pirate and son.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and carefully picked up the bottom of her gown before descending. Killian stood at the bottom of the stairs with a rose in his good hand. 

He was wearing the suit Charles had wore in the Enchanted forest all them years ago. Killian took a few steps forward and offered her his arm.

"You look beautiful darling". Emma rolled her eyes and slipped her arm through his waiting at the door for her parents. 

Why did this feel more then a celebratory ball for their safe return. And then it hit Emma what day it was. 

She abruptly turned around and glared at her smiling mother. "I thought you had forgotten". Mary Margaret shook her head knowing what she was meaning.

"If I had told you it was a Valentine's ball you would of ran a mile". Emma sighed turning her head away and eyeing the pirate.

The smirk on Killian's face confirmed that he also knew her mothers intentions. "Swan is it really all that bad?"

Emma rolled her eyes knowing it was a loosing battle at this point. "No I guess not, it's just for years I haven't really celebrated the occasion".

He leaned his head down and placed a gently kiss on her lips. "This year is different your surrounded by people who love you". Emma felt her heart begin to swell and tears form in her eyes.

She lifted her free hand and placed it on the side of his face staring into his blue eyes. "Thank you". Killian understood the meaning of her words straight away. 

"We better be going if we want to catch this big announcement". Mary Margaret shuffled passed the couple pulling the door open.

Emma looked around slightly puzzled for a moment. "Where's Henry and dad?" Killian carefully led her out of the house making sure the door was securely locked.

"Henry is meeting us there and David is right over there in the car". Mary Margaret pointed to their car.

She opened the gate at the bottom of the path and walked around the front of the car sliding carefully into the front seat. 

Killian stopped near the back door of the car and unlinked their arms, reaching forward he opened the door for Emma. "Your carriage awaits".    

She laughed and bit her lip trying to stop herself from replying with some sarcastic comment. Emma lifted up the bottom of her dress and slid into the car. 

"Hey dad". David turned his head and shot her a smile. The rest of the ride into town was filled with talk of a special announcement. 

When the car pulled up in front of the town hall Killian quickly slipped out and ran around the back of the car opening the door. Emma laughed at his eagerness and took his hand while standing from the seat. 

"You go on ahead we'll meet you inside". Mary Margaret shouted before the door was closed. 

Emma laced her fingers through Killian's and they began to make the short walk towards the town hall. 

She was amazed and how it had been transformed into a ball room with lots of red. It felt like she was a teen going to her first dance at school. 

Emma pulled a confused Killian to a stop once they had entered the building. He turned his head towards her and noticed something had caught her eye.

Killian followed her line of vision and saw Henry stood next to Violet wearing a silly grin. The pair were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed their arrival.

"I'm pleased for the lad". Emma beamed proudly at her son and pulled the pirate off into the hall deciding not to bother them. 

She was glad that Henry and Violet had worked things out. He needed some happiness in his life especially after what occurred in the underworld. 

Emma accepted the free glass of champagne that were being handed out and took a sip. Killian cringed at the taste and mumbled something about alcohol needing a kick.

It wasn't long until the music started and couples took to the dance floor. Regina and Robin along with Mary Margaret and David were one of the first. 

Killian surprised Emma by abruptly standing and offering her his hand. She sighed and stood letting him lead her towards the dance floor. 

Killian pulled Emma in close and positioned his bad arm on her waist. She slowly swayed along with the music. 

Emma rested her head on his chest feeling more and more at home. Sure they still had issues and problems but they would work through it together. 

As the night went on Emma found herself dancing with more people which included her dad. Killian was dragged off by Snow who was chatting happily about something. 

By eleven Emma slumped into a chair feeling her feet begin to ache from the dancing. She hadn't realised there was somebody beside her until they spoke. 

"Enjoying the night?" Emma jumped slightly and turned her head to see Regina. She smiled lifting the champagne flute to her lips.

"Yeah it's actually better then I thought it would be". Regina nodded resting the glass on her knee. "So what's this big announcement?"

The ex evil queen was slightly taken back by her words but soon recovered. "I wasn't aware that there was to be a big announcement tonight". 

Emma frowned unsure what her mother had even been meaning. The alcohol was clouding her thoughts by now. 

"Let me guess Snow mentioned it?" She nodded biting her lip. "Well I guess it won't be a secret for much longer, Robin proposed last night over dinner". 

Emma gasped and smiled widely at the news. "Congratulations". Regina took another sip from her glass.

"Thank you". Killian and Robin chose that moment to return to the ladies. 

"Everything okay love" Emma slipped her feet out of her sandals and sighed in relief.

"They are now". He chuckled and took a seat beside her lacing their fingers. 

Regina and Robin were to caught up in each other to join the conversation the other couple was having. 

Mary Margaret took a seat next to Emma smiling widely. "Did you hear the news?" She half whispered half shouted over the music. 

"What news would that be?" Killian perked up looking at Emma. 

"There's going to be a wedding, Robin and Regina are engaged". Mary Margaret bounced in her seat the excitement getting the better of her.

"Ahh". He laughed looking towards Robin. "Congratulations mate". The outlaw smiled turning his attention back to his future wife.

"Don't be getting any ideas pirate". David appeared beside his wife. Emma rolled her eyes giving his hand a little squeeze.

"David I thought you were passed all that by now". Mary Margaret scolded him earning a scowl. 

Emma quickly stood pulling Killian up with her and walked towards the dance floor. She placed her arms on his shoulders and connected her hands together behind his head. 

"Love is that something you consider?" Killian stared into her green eyes hopeful. 

Emma thought about it for a second, slowly she leaned her head closer and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart she rested her forehead on his.

"If you had asked me a couple of years ago I would have said no but now I'm not so against the idea". Killian tilted his chin up and pressed his lips against her warm soft ones. 

"Well love one of these days I might just surprise you". He whispered against her lips. 

Emma smiled softly and moved her hands down to his waist, resting her head gently on his chest and listening to the steady beat of his half of the heart. 

She glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Henry and Violet slowly dancing with their heads close together. 

Emma was very proud of her son and the man he was becoming. She wouldn't change a thing and was looking forward to finally being happy surrounded by family.


	30. The flu and a puppy

Emma slumped back on the couch resting her head on the soft pillows. She had been feeling awful for the past couple of days.

Emma couldn't remember the last time she had suffered this badly from the seasonal flu. She very reluctantly agreed to stay off work.

Killian had gladly stepped up to helping David at the station. They had become great friends over the years and often went out to the rabbit hole on Thursday nights. 

Emma carefully lifted her hand and wiped underneath her runny nose with a wad of tissue. She sighed being very careful not to jolt the sleeping child snuggled into her side.

Eva had refused to leave her mothers side over the past couple of days. She clung to Emma and even declined going sailing with her father.

Emma let her hand drop and glanced down at the little girl with a smile. She was surprised Eva hadn't caught the flu already especially with the close proximity. 

Just then the sound of keys jingling in the lock could be heard and whispering on the porch. Emma rolled her eyes and lifted her free hand running it through the little girls soft hair. 

She soon heard the telltale signs of her husbands feet walking down the hall and entering the living room. "I think they could be still asleep lad". Killian whispered making his way through to the kitchen. Emma listened for a few minutes and heard the muffled signs of her son in the hall, probably disposing his shoes and jacket. 

"Are you sure moms going to be okay with this?" She frowned not liking the sound of this already, what had the pair done this time? Emma waited a couple more minutes then slowly sat up glancing over the side of the back of the couch. 

She couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary but then again Henry hadn't entered the room yet. Killian lifted a bowl out of one of the cupboard and went to the sink filling it up with water. She watched as he flicked off the water and padded back across the room with a spring in his step.

Emma craned her neck trying to see what her pirate husband and son was up too, but he had long since went out of view. She sighed heavily and tried to carefully move Eva but the little girl tightened her hold. 

Emma was about to whisper to her daughter when Killian re-entered the room along with Henry. She looked up to see a little head poking out of a mass of blankets in her sons arms. "I think he's hungry". He leaned against the counter holding the bundle close. 

Emma wrapped her arms around Eva and slowly stood from the couch resisting the urge to glare at the both of them. "What's going on?" Killian smiled and walked across the room to greet his angry wife.

"Swan are you feeling better?" She rolled her eyes and made her way towards the kitchen keeping her eyes on the blankets in Henry's arms. 

He was about to explain what had happened when the blankets fell to the floor revealing an excited puppy. Emma gasped just as Eva's eyes flew open to see what was going on around her. The little girl squealed and immediately tried to wiggle out of her mothers arms. 

"Are you kidding me? A puppy really?" Henry shifted from foot to foot looking down at the floor.

"Well you see love I was walking along the docks and heard a strange sort of noise. I did try to ignore it but it became increasingly hard so I followed it to the boat house. I found a litter of abandoned puppies with no mother in sight. I did report it to the animal shelter and one of the men came to take the puppies away but that's when the lad spotted me". Killian quickly spoke up for the lad. 

Emma crossed her arms not in the mood to be dealing with this right now let alone arguing. "You do realise looking after a puppy is a lot of work right?" She aimed the question at Henry who was crouched down trying to stop the puppy from running off. 

"Yeah I know". Eva let out a giggle when the puppy jumped into her lap and began to lick her face lovingly. "Can we keep him mom?" Emma let out a long sigh dropping her hands to her sides, how could she say no to her children?

"One week". She muttered padding into the kitchen and grabbing a glass to fill with water. "If you can show that you can look after the dog he can stay if not then i'm sorry". Henry grinned widely and Eva giggled.

"Thanks mom". Emma smiled and made her way back to the couch feeling her head begin to pound. She took slow sips from the glass and listened to the excited chatter going on behind her. It wasn't very long until Henry scooped up the energetic dog and joined her on the couch.

"Does the little guy have a name?" Emma closed her eyes laying her head back against the cushions. Eva chose that moment to jump into the space beside them and throw her arms up in the air and kick her legs. 

"What about Jolly?" Henry let go of the puppy for a moment and watched as he shot off across the couch and into Emma's lap. She opened her eyes and looked down to find the dog snuggling into her happily. 

"It looks like he likes you mom". Emma smiled and slowly ran her fingers through the soft fur feeling relaxed. Killian smiled and scooped up the camera that had been left on the counter top, wanting to catch the moment. Luckily Henry had taught him how to use the device not to long ago.

Killian wandered into the living room and snapped a picture of his wife and children plus the new addition to the family. Emma noticed and ended up throwing a cushion at him grumbling about how awful she looked right now. 

Jolly sprang up from his position on her lap and started barking happily at the movement. Killian snapped a few more pictures and took off out of the room. A week soon passed and it was very clear that Jolly was there to stay.


	31. Tears, pain and hurt

Emma stopped at the bottom of the path leading up to the house. She took a shuddering breath willing herself not to let the tears fall.

It had been twenty four hours since Emma saved hook from the river of lost souls. She felt a lump form in her throat at the memory of Killian all battered and bruised hanging from the lowering chain. 

Emma pushed the metal gate open and made her way slowly up the path. She tried not to think about the last time she had been in this house.

Emma had spend days locked up in the house laying on the couch clutching Killian's ring. She prayed that it was all a bad dream and he would appear with a loving smile on his face. 

But this house wasn't theirs yes it was the exact replicate of the one in storybrooke. Everything looked the same barely touched even but this one felt completely different. 

Emma stepped up onto the porch casting a quick glance behind her. She thought maybe just maybe Killian would follow her here. 

Emma closed her eyes reaching for the door handle. She tried not to think about how they had parted. 

Emma let the door slowly open revealing the dark hallway. She reached up her hand and closed her it around the ring. 

Emma felt the tears start to trickle down her cheeks falling to the wooden floor. She had tried so hard to be strong in front of her family, to not let them see the pain deep in her heart.

Killian since his rescue had barely uttered any words to her. Emma knew he was avoiding her not wanting to relive the painful memories of the darkness. 

She tried not to think about how their fate was sealed when Liam showed up at the underworld version of the loft.

Emma had watched the surprise cross his face as he jumped up from the couch and rushed towards the door. Killian spent the next couple of hours in deep conversation with his brother.

He briefly introduced him to the others proudly. Emma had stood beside Henry with her arm around him for support more then anything. 

She couldn't let him see her breaking apart and loosing control by the minute. Emma let out a sob, no body was around to see her act.

She hooked her fingers around the ring and lifted it to her face pressing her lips to the cold metal. 

Emma shivered at the memory of Killian's cold words about having nothing to go back too. She had tried to reach out to him but Liam interrupted saying they had to go. 

Emma felt her heart clench in a painful way they had been through so much yet he was willing to throw it all away. 

She had thought they could work everything out somehow. That their happy ending wasn't to out of reach. 

Just then Emma froze when she heard footsteps on the wooden floorboards. She angrily wiped the tears away not wanting anyone to see her like this. 

"Mom?" Emma turned slowly a small smile forming on her lips. She reached out one of her hands.

Henry frowned sensing his mothers sadness straight away. "You okay kid?" 

Emma whispered barely recognising her voice. He slipped his hand into hers and took a few steps forward. 

"Yeah we have a plan well half of one". Henry shrugged his brown eyes sparkling with hope.

She smiled pulling him into her arms and placing a kiss in his mop of brown hair. Emma thanked her luckily stars every single day that he had knocked on her door all them years ago.

She held on for a couple seconds longer needing the support and love of her son. Henry smiled widely and stepped away. 

Emma was about to speak when she caught sight of a shadow near the door. She looked up to see Killian. 

"I'm going to go back to the diner". Henry quickly slipped passed the ex pirate feeling like his mother needed to be alone.

"Hello love". Emma cast her eyes downwards feeling all the hurt building up inside of her. She wasn't sure what she would say. 

Silence fell in the hallway and tension was building. Emma bit her lip nervously itching to reach up for the ring. 

"Come here". She looked up to see Killian with his arms wide willing her forward. 

Emma didn't wait to be asked twice so she moved forward and melted into his arms. "I'm so sorry". She whispered her voice faltering.

"It wasn't Liam". Killian rested his chin on Emma head breathing in her sweet scent. "The crocodile tricked us all once again".

She tilted her head back staring into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry". He shook his head tightening his arms around her waist. 

"I should be the one saying sorry after all you risked everything to come here. I can't say I'm not still angry with everything that went on but I still believe our happy ending is there". 

Emma felt tears start to pool in her eyes once again. "I love you". Killian bowed his head and connected their lips feeling the power of their love.


	32. Tears, hurt and pain part 2

Killian was surprised when Emma pulled away with sadness crossing over her face. "No this is just a dream".

She clenched her hands together staring into his blue eyes. This felt to good to be true, he had choose to leave with his brother.

"Swan it's really me". Killian reached out his hand wanting to feel her touch once again. 

Emma took a few steps back shaking her head. "You made your choice and I don't hold that against you". 

He sighed feeling utterly defeated and exhausted. "I just wanted the chance to be able to make my own decision. I thought it was really him that clouded my judgement. I was so overwhelmed and delighted to see him". 

She felt the tears start to trickle down her cheeks. It was all to much to take in she was so confused. 

"I'm sorry for the things that were said I didn't mean or want to hurt you". Emma bit her lip feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Please say something love". Killian whispered wanting to pull her close. 

She held up her hands shaking her head feeling exhausted and done for the day. "I have to go". 

Emma dropped her gaze to the floor and turned heading up the stairs to their bedroom. She walked down the hall stopping outside the spare bedroom.

Emma took in a deep breath and pushed the door open to see a empty room. She tried not to think about what it would be perfect for. 

Emma let a sob escape passed her lips as she fell to her knees. Why had her life resulted in this? 

She just couldn't understand all the bad luck she was facing. Emma felt two arms wrap around her from behind and pull her to their chest. 

"I'm sorry". Killian whispered burying his face in her hair. He never seen his love so broken and hurt she had always been so strong. 

"I can't loose you again". Emma said in a small voice feeling very much like a child. She wasn't very good with feelings or expressing them. 

"We will find a way for us all to go back to Storybrooke I promise". Killian placed a kiss to her wet cheek. "I will never stop fighting for us". 

Emma placed her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his waist. "My open book". He chuckled lifting his hand and stroking her cheek. 

She leaned into his touch feeling the warmth radiating off him. Emma knew that he was her home and there was no place she'd rather be. 

"Everybody's waiting at the diner". Killian smiled slowing coaxing her to stand. "I don't want to face them yet". 

Emma leaned heavily into his side feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Let's go for a lie down". 

He slowly and carefully led her back down the hall entering their bedroom. Emma lifted her hands and run them through his thick hair. 

She leaned in close and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Emma let her hands drop to his chest where she slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

Killian expertly slid her red jacket off her arms and pulled her jumper up over her head. It wasn't long before all their clothes were shed and they fell onto the bed.

They made love for many hours and fell asleep afterwards finally at peace for once.


	33. Camping

The first thing Emma noticed when she walked through the door was a pile of bags in the hall near the door. She frowned and carried on down the hall towards the living room.

Emma glanced around the room catching sight of Eva sprawled out on the floor with a book in front of her. She smiled about to make herself known when footsteps running down the stairs caught her attention.

Henry bounced off the bottom step with a grin plastered on his face. "Hey mom". He moved passed her heading towards the kitchen.

"Are you planning a trip somewhere?" Emma raised a eyebrow as Eva came speeding up to her.

"We go cramping". She giggled throwing her arms up into the air. Emma rolled her eyes looking at Henry for answers. He grinned widely and let the bag on his shoulder drop to the floor.

"Robin took the lads camping last weekend and Henry thought it was a good idea we try it also. Of course Eva caught wind of our plans and wanted to come". Killian appeared beside Henry carrying sleeping bags.

"It an adwenture". The little girl giggled skipping back off towards the living room for her book.

Emma crossed her arms and let out a long sigh just wanting a relaxing weekend without worrying. Especially the stress from work, lately there had been a lot of petty crimes.

"So when are you going on this adventure?" She asked sarcastically.

"We were just waiting until you arrived home love". Killian made his way down the hall towards the heap of bags scooping a few up to take to the car.

Emma nodded and climbed the stairs walking the short distance to their bedroom to get ready for the little trip. She quickly changed into some more comfort clothes and packed a bag.

Emma walked back down the stairs and into the hall grabbing the keys that were left on the side. She locked the house up and rushed towards the car. Killian was stood loading up the rest of the bags in the boot of the car and Eva and Henry was sat in the back. She smiled and made her ways towards them.

Emma handed her over night bag to him and went to slide into the drivers sides trying not to let the events of the day catch up to her. She listened to Eva who was chatting about all the wild life she was going to see and her new book.

Once Killian had slipped into the passenger seat Emma started up the engine. She flicked on the radio and drove towards the woods.  
It wasn't long until Emma was pulling up near the side of the road and cutting the engine with a sigh. Killian jumped out of the car and went to collect the bags eager to get going.

Henry unbuckled Eva and lifted her out of the car letting her skip towards the edge of the paths leading into the woods. Emma grabbed some of the bags and followed Killian into the woods. They walked a little way into the woods and decided to set up camp not to far away from the car.

Henry eagerly unpacked the tents and smoothed out the instructions ready to get to work. Eva skipped off near the small stream running through the woods clutching her book. Killian joined Henry and started to separate the different hooks laying them out on the leafy ground. Emma lay the other bags out keeping a close eye on Eva and started to collect sticks for a fire late on.

She laughed as Killian lifted the material of the tent up and Henry tried to attach a hook, It ended with them both tangled up and confused. Emma was about to offer her assistance when Eva let out a little scream nearby. She dropped the sticks she had gathered in a pile and ran in the direction of the little girl quickly.

Emma found their daughter crouched down pointing up at a tree grinning. She frowned and looked up to find two squirrels with acorns rose and staring at them curiously. They watched until the squirrels hurried off at the sound of loud swearing and metal clashing together. Emma scooped Eva up and carried her back to camp with a spring in her step.

Henry and Killian had now managed to put up both tents and were throwing sleeping bags inside. She smiled and crossed over to the ex pirate setting their daughter down. As the day drew on the little family made a fire and sat around it toasting chocolate covered marshmallows. They talked about many things and even listened to a story told by Killian from his earlier days at sea with his brother.

By nine they each stood and made their way to the two separate tents feeling tired from their mini adventure. Henry and Eva muttered a quick goodnight and crawled into their sleeping bags. Emma slid into the bigger tent and set the lantern down off to the side stretching her arms out. She shivered against the cold and pulled the sleeping bag up wishing she had packed a extra sweater.

Killian chuckled and pulled her close whispering words of love into her ear. Emma rolled her eyes and joined their lips in a passionate kiss.The kiss was about to turn into something more when suddenly a rumble of thunder echoed through the trees followed by a flash of light.

A loud scream sounded followed by a shout from Henry and then the two children was running into their parents tent. Emma smiled and huddled closer to her husband as Henry and Eva squeezed in the middle.

"Our tent fell down". Henry muttered keeping a protective arm around his sister as she sobbed from the loud noises outside.

"We'll know for next time lad". Killian chuckled reaching over to turn down the lantern low.


	34. Balloons and water

It was a beautiful warm August day and the sun was beating down. Snow had suggested they all take advantage of the weather and go to the beach. 

So the whole family packed a couple of bags and drove to nearest beach. Killian was tasked with calming an over excited Eva down. 

He tried everything but the little lass was having none of it and continued to bounce in the car seat. Henry even suggested a couple of games but Eva only played along for a few minutes. 

As they pulled up near at the side of the road Snow, David and Neal met them with a load of bags. Emma rolled her eyes at her mother and slid out of the car going to release Eva. 

The little girl jumped from the seat and all but ran towards her grandparents giggling. Snow smiled widely and took her hand leading the two children towards the beach. 

Everybody else followed along shortly after with all the extra bags. Emma bit her tongue trying not to make a sarcastic comment about her mothers antics. 

They trailed down to the beach and found a spot not to far away from the sea. Snow was already near the edge of the water with the two children. 

David set up the food and Emma laid out the blankets on the warms sand. Henry straight away dropped the bags off to the side and ran towards the water with a beach ball. 

Emma let out a surprise cry when Killian rushed over and swept her off her feet with a grin flashing across his face. "Fancy a dip love?" 

She glared at him and tried to wriggle out of his arms but it was no use he was already jogging down towards the water. "Don't you dare". Emma warned as Killian paddled into the sea. 

"Swan you should know better then to dare a pirate". He smiled and tightened his arms around her now wading into the waist high water. 

Killian bowed his head and connected their lips for a brief moment then fell backwards into the water. Emma let out a little scream as the cool water hit her. 

She pushed her husband away playfully and resurfaced coughing up water. Emma turned and glared at Killian reaching up her arms she shoved him backwards. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" Eva shouted jumping up and down near the shoreline. "I wanna swim!" Emma glanced behind her and quickly swam towards their daughter. 

She emerged from the water and jogged forward scooping Eva up into her arms. "Why don't we go and see what Henry's doing?"

She giggled and threw her arms up in the air. Emma waded through the water being careful not to go to far. She stopped near Henry and gently placed the little girl into the water.

"Balwoon ball!!" Eva shouted holding up her hands ready. Henry laughed at his sisters words and threw the beach ball towards her. 

Eva giggled as the ball fell into the water in front of her making a big splash. She reached forward and took it into her little hands trying to throw it back.

Killian soon joined the trio and lifted Eva up onto his shoulders to make it easier. They each threw the ball to one another trying to catch the other person out. 

David carried an excited Neal into the water to join in the game. While snow stop near the shoreline snapping photos happily. 

As the afternoon went on Regina, Robin, Roland and Rose joined the Charming's and Jones family on the beach. 

It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set that the children reluctantly left the water. Each young child carried by one of their parents. 

The family said goodbye and went their separate ways promising to see each other in the next couple of days.


	35. A special kind of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What could of happened on 'The Brother Jonas' a little one shot that came to mind after watching the episode. It has bits of the episode in, I hope you enjoy!

Killian wandered into the underworlds version of their house. Emma quietly followed behind nothing much had been said on the walk back from the loft.

Everybody had agreed to give them some much needed time alone. Emma hadn't missed the worried look her mother flashed her before they left. 

She frowned coming to a stop in the hall way noticing Killian stood under the arch leading into the living room. Emma had forgotten that their living room was filled with baby items.

She feared Hades knew her little secret and this was his way of scaring her. Emma knew this was in fact a very bad thing if the God of the underworld knew, he could use it against her. 

She ignored the sickly feeling slowly building and took a few steps forward placing a hand on Killian's shoulder. 

"Let's go sit down and I'll take a look at you". She gave him a small smile and slowly walked across the room towards the sofa.

"Are you sure you want to? Hades sort of knocked the handsome out of me". Emma felt her heart sink at his words as he took a seat. 

She could feel the emotions quickly rising to the Surface but she had to take control fast. "That's not possible". Emma tucked her legs underneath herself and leaned close to him on the couch. 

She lifted her hand and moved it through the the air feeling the magic come to life in her finger tips. A moment later and killian was complete healed with no cuts or bruises. 

Emma smiled and gently swept his hair from his forehead. She couldn't believe he was actually sat here with her. Emma had missed the warm feeling that ignited her body whenever they touched or the feeling of finally being home. 

She longed to lean forward and join their lips in a passionate kiss but knew not to push him just yet. Emma noticed Killian staring off towards the crib that stood near the window. 

She wondered if now was the right time to tell him. Emma wasn't sure what his reaction would be, the first time was different because there was simple no one to tell. 

She took a deep breath and reached for his good hand lacing their fingers together. "Do you remember in Camelot we went to the meadow?" 

Killian ripped his eyes away from the crib and nodded. Emma felt her stomach begin to turn maybe this wasn't the right time. She had to tell him before she lost her nerve. 

"And you know how it was so special and we were lost in the moment? Well something else came out of it I'm......" Just then a knock sounded at the front door.

Emma let out a frustrated groan and stood thinking that it was maybe her parents checking up on them. She pulled open the door and was taken back when she saw a man with the same blue eyes as Killian. 

"Can I.....". Emma trailed off as the man stepped forward his eyes focussed behind her. 

"Killian?" She stepped aside and watched as the ex pirate stared in shock. 

"Liam". Killian whispered as if not believing his brother stood in front of him. He smiled and closed the gap between them as the two men hugged. 

After a couple of seconds Killian pulled away and signalled with his hand for his brother to come into the house. Emma followed the pair down the hall and into the kitchen. 

They each pulled out a chair from the wooden table and took a seat. Killian smiled as he introduced Emma to his brother proudly. 

The two brothers talked about old times and Emma felt like she was intruding. She excused herself shortly after making up some sorry excuse.

Emma wandered back through the house and pulled the front door open feeling like she needed some air. She walked onto the porch and took a seat on the steps. 

Emma had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that things weren't going to go according to plan. Now Killian had found his brother would he want to stay? 

She sighed and dropped her head into her hands feeling tears prick her eyes. If it wasn't for the sound of the front door opening she would have let the tears fall.

"Emma can we talk?" Emma looked up to see Liam of all people. She nodded letting her hands fall into her lap. 

Emma could sense the tension building this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. He shifted uncomfortably his hand tightly wound around the wooden railing of the steps. 

Liam began to speak about how she wasn't good enough for his brother. He also stated that she was only thinking of her own needs and was being completely selfish. 

Emma tried to argue but Liam was having none of it. He wasn't interested in what she had to say. Liam made it very clear that Emma had to let his little brother go and that was the best decision. 

She quickly stood from the step and turned towards him about to argue further but Killian appeared. Emma sighed and slumped back against the railing feeling defeated. 

She couldn't let Killian know what had been said the last thing she wanted was to hurt him. So instead Emma followed them back to the kitchen and tried to form a plan to defeat Hades. 

She was glad when her parents, Regina and Henry turned up twenty minutes later. Emma explained their plan to the others and it wasn't long until it was put into motion. 

A couple of hours later David and snow returned with the key to the apprentices house. They all agreed that it was probably best they all go together. 

Emma silently walked beside Killian trying to avoid his eyes. She knew he had questions and concerns about her. But Emma couldn't do this right now. 

She wasn't surprised when they reached the house that the door opened for Liam. Emma could sense something off about him, but she couldn't voice these worries to Killian.

Once everybody was in inside the group split up down to Liam's request. She wandered through the many rooms of the house searching for the old book. 

Emma was surprised when she walked into one of the rooms to find Liam with the book. She followed him out into the yard and saw that he was clearly hiding something. 

Emma tried to challenge him but Killian came and made her out to be a lier. She felt his words rip right through her, he didn't want to return home. 

Emma pushed passed the two brothers and strode off into the woods wanting to be alone. She had lost him, the decision already made. 

Emma knew that he would be happy with his brother once again. She slumped against a tree and slid to the ground. 

Emma hadn't even been able to tell him about their baby. She didn't want it to tint his decision or stop him from being happy. 

Emma wrapped her arms around her stomach and sobbed. She just wanted all this to end, to finally be over. 

Emma wasn't sure how long she sat on the floor of the woods sobbing. It was to late now anyways Killian had moved on with his brother. 

She still however had a piece of him with her. This child world learn that his/her father was a true hero. 

Emma smiled and slowly stood feeling like it was time she got back to her family. She made her way back through the woods and towards town. 

Emma walked into the loft to find everyone gathered around the table slumped over the book. Just as she was about to make her presence known a voice called her name.

Emma turned to see Killian stood in the door way with tear tracks down his face. He quickly moved forward and pulled her into his arms. 

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you love". Emma looked up into his blue eyes seeing nothing but love.

"What about Liam?" Killian rested his forehead against hers. 

"My brother has moved on but I couldn't because I haven't completed my unfinished business". Emma was about to question him when he tilted his head and kissed her.

"I want it all with you Emma and I believe we can still have it". She felt tears trickle down her cheeks at his words.

"I'm pregnant". Emma whispered feeling now was the right time to tell him. Killian gasped and pulled away. 

"You came down here risking everything even our child not knowing if you'll return?" He said harshly pulling away. 

Emma crossed her arms knowing that they were completely alone now. "I'm sorry it's just I couldn't let you go". 

Killian shook his head letting her reach forward and take his hand. "Your impossible". Emma gently placed their joined hands on her stomach. 

"That's our future and our hope". She whispered watching his face closely for any kind of reaction. Killian's face broke out into a smile and pulled her back into his arms.


	36. Dr Emma Swan MD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is AU, I got the idea for this one shot from Alicia my best friend, it's also inspired by watching too much House

Emma woke groggily to the sound of her alarm going off. She reached out a hand from beneath the duvet and slammed it down on top of the dammed machine. 

Emma was tempted to have another ten minutes but she knew that would result in her being late once again. So instead she threw the covers back and slid out of bed. 

Emma stretched out her arms and stood feeling a slight ache. She padded across the room to her wardrobe and threw open the doors. 

Emma grabbed the first outfit she set eyes on and quickly changed. She glanced in the mirror once changed and smoothed her hand down the creases. 

Emma sighed deeply feeling like she was on repeat the same routine every morning. She felt like something was missing in her life, or was she just missing something?

Emma reached for the brush left on her vanity table and dragged it through her tangled hair. She applied some light make up and went to leave the room. 

Emma like always didn't have time for any breakfast so told herself she'd grab something at work. She scooped up her keys from the side table near the door and plucked her jacket off one of the pegs. 

Emma stepped into her uncomfortable shoes she had been meaning to replace, and pulled open the front door. The cold morning air hit her face causing her to shiver. 

She took a deep breath and stepped outside making sure to close the door behind her. Emma walked towards her car being very careful not to slip on the frosty ground. 

She unlocked her yellow bug and slid inside flicking on the heaters to warm the old car up. Emma started up the engine and pulled out of the drive onto the main road. 

She hummed and tapped her numb fingers along to the beat of the radio. By the time the car had actually warmed up Emma was turning into the car park of the local hospital. 

She shook her head this car was getting old but she just couldn't seem to let it go. Emma drove around the carpark towards her usual spot but was surprised when another car was there. 

She grumbled underneath her breath and pulled into another space a little further down. Emma grabbed her bag from the back seat and jumped out of the car slamming the door. 

She entered the hospital a couple of seconds later to be greeted by the over cheery receptionist. Emma didn't know why she was so chirpy in the mornings. 

She grumbled a quick response and walked towards her office in dire need of a coffee. Emma unlocked the heavy wooden door and stepped inside the warm room. 

She shrugged out of her coat and placed it down on one of the leather sofa's. Emma had just set her bag down and was about to take a seat when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in?"  She called going to make herself a cup of coffee from the machine in the corner. Emma looked up from her ministrations and was met with the bluest of eyes. 

She instantly felt herself going weak at the knees. The man had raven hair that had been neatly combed off to the side to look professional. His jaw was sharp with a slight dusting of dark stubble. He was dressed smart casual with suit pants on and a crisp white shirt that had the first couple of buttons open, revealing dark curly chest hair.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts by somebody coughing. She blinked a couple of times only now noticing Dr Whale who stood beside the other man. 

"Emma I would like to introduce you to....." Dr whale was cut off when the other man stepped forward. 

"Killian Jones". She could detect a slight twang to his accent. 

Emma let her eyes drop to his hand then back up to meet his blue eyes. "I wasn't aware we were getting a new dr". She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Killian frowned dropping his hand to his side, not at all expecting this. "Dr Jones happens to be one of the finest doctors".

Emma raised a eyebrow wondering why he was bothering her this early in the morning especially when she had work to do. "As much as I would love to stay and listen to this story I have work to do. So could you". 

She motioned with her hands towards the open door. "Unless you have a case for me?" Dr Whale sighed lifting up his hand and offering her the thin file.

"I was thinking that today Dr Jones would be able to assist you with this case. Two heads are better then one right?" Emma scowled snatching the file from his hand. 

That was defiantly not how she worked, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. "No I work better alone". She said harshly trying to avoid Killian's eye. 

"Just give it a try". Emma glared at him and turned around sharply on her heels. She strode towards the coffee machine and picked up the mug. 

The room fell into a awkward silence until Victor decided to break it. "I'll take that as a yes, if you have any problems you know where I am". 

Emma tightened her grip on the mug feeling heat begin to burn her fingers. She took a sip of the liquid needing her morning fix. Emma slowly turned and observed the new Doctor.

He stood confidentially in front of the door with his hands deep in the pocket of his trousers. She took another sip really wishing it was something stronger.

Just then the loud shrilly noise of Emma's pager went off. She set her mug down on her desk and rushed across the room. Emma was just out of the door when she turned abruptly causing Killian to stumble into her.

"Stay out of my way". She spat lifting up the pager and taking off down the long corridor. As the day went on Killian ignored her threats and followed her to each place trying to be some form of help.

Emma grumbled and glared ready to throw something sharp in his direction. But no matter what she said or did he still followed. 

At the end of the day Emma grabbed her coat and bag ready to leave. She was looking forward to sinking into a warm bath with a glass of wine. 

Emma pulled the heavy wooden door of her office open to walk straight into somebody. She stepped back to see Killian with a case in his hand and a coat over his arm. 

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot today so I was wondering can I buy you a drink?" Emma raised a eyebrow at his boldness. She had given him every reason to hate her.

"I don't accept drinks from guys at work and I don't date". Emma said harshly stepping passed him. 

It took several long weeks for Emma to warm up to Dr Jones and five more until she agreed to go on a date. He would leave a cup of her favourite type of coffee on her desk each morning. A bunch of flowers would follow in the afternoons.

A year later and Emma agreed to marry the man she started off hating because she was to stubborn to let anyone in.


	37. Twins

Killian took a seat on the bench overlooking the sea. He dipped his good hand into his pocket and brought out a grainy coloured photograph.

Killian had been carrying this picture around ever since five days ago when it was given to him by the Doctor. He ran his fingers over the two shapes in the photograph a smile never leaving his face.

Killian couldn't believe that he was going to be a father to not one but two children. At first he had his doubts but Emma soon squashed those worries.

Killian knew she had her worries also having went through her pregnancy with Henry alone. He had reassured her countless of times he wasn't going anywhere. 

Killian heard footsteps approaching the bench but thought it was one of the fishermen passing by. "Hello mate". He looked up to see Robin. 

"Hello". Killian smiled his eyes going back to the picture momentarily. The outlaw took a seat beside the pirate glancing at the photograph.

"Is that?" Killian nodded offering him the picture to take a look. "How far along is she?" 

Robin took the picture and stared down at the blurry shapes. He briefly remember the time in the diner he sat with a new picture of Rose. 

"Twelve weeks". Killian ran a hand through his hair shifting slightly on the wooden seat. "Emma's parents are still unaware we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while". 

Robin nodded in understanding and handed him the photograph back. "Congratulations mate, this feels very much like the time I sat with the picture of Rose". 

Killian chuckled and pocketed the picture proudly. "Except theirs two". The outlaw gasped. 

"Double the trouble then". Robin chuckled clapping the pirate on the shoulder. 

Killian smiled nervously and dipped his hand into his pocket as the talking phone started to ring. "Hello love, yes I'll be right there, bye". 

He hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket standing from the bench. "I better go we are meeting the Charmings for dinner". 

Robin nodded in understanding and stood also. "I think we should gather the lads together one night and go to the rabbit hole to celebrate the children". Killian nodded with a genuine smile for his friend. 

"That's if Dave doesn't run me through with a sword". He chuckles nervously and started to walk giving Robin a wave.

Killian walked back towards town seeing Emma's yellow bug parked outside of Granny's. He entered the diner and spotted her in the usual seats. 

"Hello love". Emma smiled nervously at him. 

"Are you ready?" She stood from the seat scooping up her bag. 

"As I'll ever be". Killian took her hand and laced their fingers together. "It will be fine love".

They made their way towards the door giving Ruby a quick wave goodbye. Emma squeezed his hand trying to be supportive. 

As they entered the door leading up to the lift the tension started to build. Emma made her way up the stairs and gave a little knock before entering. 

Snow was in the kitchen cooking and David was setting the table. "Hey mom, dad". She called shrugging out her jacket. 

"Emma, Killian". Snow smiled looking up from stirring a pan. "Take a seat dinner won't be long". 

Emma walked across the room and pulled out one of the seats. "We have something to tell you". 

Snow turned down the heat on the stove and gave Emma her full attention. She smiled softly going to take a seat. 

"Okay I really don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant with twins". Both snow and David gasped. 

"Your kidding right?" David broke the silence looking at his wife then daughter. 

Emma pulled out a sonogram picture and placed it onto the table. Snow leaned forward a massive smile spreading across her face. 

"This is excellent news!" She jumped up and went to hug Emma. 

David shot a glare towards Killian rest to grab his sword. "David isn't this exciting?" 

He grumbled a response crossing his arms. The rest of the dinner they discussed the babies.


	38. Sick day

Emma sat at her desk at the station going through all the files that had been building up lately. She sighed in need of a break and maybe a coffee. 

Emma dropped the pen onto her desk and leaned forward placing her head into her hands. Not a lot had been happening in storybrooke lately it has been surprisingly quiet.

She caught sight of David talking on the phone and standing from his own desk. He made he's way towards her a worried expression on his face. 

Emma stood from the desk and walked to the door pulling it open. "Snow phoned Eva hasn't been feeling to well". 

Mary Margaret since Neal was old enough had taken her old job back as a teacher at the school. Emma frowned remembering how quiet the little girl had been this morning. 

"I'll go pick her up". She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. David nodded stepping aside to let her pass.

Emma made her way outside towards her bug and slipped inside. She started up the engine and drove to the school. 

Emma parked up and walked inside to find Snow sat with Eva. "Hey baby". She crouched down and opened her arms.

Eva lifted her head and slid off the seat walking towards her mother. Emma wrapped her arms around her little form and lifted her into her arms. 

"Should we go home and watch Netflix?" Eva rested her head on her chest sniffling slightly. 

Snow smiled softly at the interaction and stood from the seat. "Call me later". Emma nodded and turned to head out of the door. 

The drive to their house was a quiet one Eva slipped in and out of consciousness. Emma pulled into the drive and cut the engine. 

She quickly rushed around the car and opened the passenger door scooping Eva up. Emma slowly walked up to the door of the house and unlocked it quickly. 

She stepped inside and gently placed Eva on the couch. "Mommy". Eva moaned reaching out her little hands. 

Emma disposed off her coat and shoes grabbing a blanket and walking to the couch. She slumped down and opened her arms. 

"What movie baby?" Emma flicked the tv on and switched to Netflix. 

"Frozen!" Eva shouted weakly snuggling into her mothers side. 

A couple of hours later and Killian walked into the house with baby Liam to find his two lady's fast asleep. He smiled and went to switch off the tv. 

Emma stirred awake and looked up at the time sleepily. "Hello love". She yawned and tried to move but Eva tightened her grip on her waist. 

"Hey, Mom called Eva wasn't feeling to well so I went to pick her up". Killian frowned his gaze falling to the sleeping child. 

"Shall I phone for a doctor?" Emma shook her head. 

"If the fever continues until tomorrow then we'll call the dr". He nodded trying to stop a wriggling Liam from trying to escape from his arms. 

"Good day?" Emma laughed reaching out and taking her sons little hand. 

"I showed the little lad how to sail even if he was more interested in pulling the different ropes". Killian smiled placing Liam down on the floor. "I'll make a start on dinner".

Emma leaned forward and scooped the little boy up onto her lap. He giggled and clapped his hands. Eva groaned in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" Killian turned towards his daughter with a smile. 

"Hello princess". He walked around the sofa and crouched down to her height. "Shall I order take away?" 

Emma nodded and lifted Liam up letting him tangle his hand into her hair. The rest of the night was spent watching films and eating take out pizza.


	39. A quiet moment

Emma stirred awake to the the lightest of touches on her face. She tried to lay still as they mapped out a path down the side of her face and along her jaw. 

Emma tried to hold back the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth. She had an idea who's talented fingers were tracing patterns on her skin. 

It had been three days since their return from the underworld and those days had been spent locked up in their house. Snow and David hadn't even tried to contact them knowing the couple needed some time alone. 

Emma felt his forehead gently press against her own and the smoothness of his lips as he kissed her gently. She let her eyes flutter open to see Killian barely a inch away staring at her. 

"Hi". Emma whispered lifting her hand up and running her fingers through his soft hair. He smiled and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. 

"Hi love". Killian moved his fingertips along her arm leaving a trail of goosebumps in there wake. "Are you well rested?"

Emma shivered staring into his blue eyes for a couple of minutes. She couldn't believe he was really laying here with her after everything that had happened. 

"That's the best sleep I've had yet". Emma said truthfully knowing that he was part of the reason she had slept so well. 

The nightmares were still there most nights but whenever she woke up screaming Killian was right by her side. He would hold her close and wait patiently for her to talk about the dream. 

Emma sighed shuffling closer and resting her head on his chest. He still managed to smell of the sea and spiced rum. 

"I love you". She smiled against his bare chest feeling the hairs tickle her cheeks. The words didn't sound so foreign anymore. Plus it didn't scare her to love somebody or let herself be loved. 

"As I love you darling". Killian rested his chin gently on the top of her head closing his eyes. It was nice to have some time alone without another villain or curse heading their way. 

They were treasuring each moment they got together because surely enough a new threat would be along shortly. The town was not peaceful for very long these days. 

"What do you say we head to Granny's for breakfast maybe meet your parents?" Emma tilted her head back looking up into his eyes.

"Mmm maybe later". She was very reluctant to leave his warm embrace. 

Killian had other plans and slowly moved away much to her annoyance. A little box in the pocket of his trousers lay heavy on his mind. 

He had already asked the prince's blessing while still in the underworld. Now all that needed to be done was for the question to be asked. 

"Come on love if we don't make an appearance soon they will surely send out a search party". Emma grumbled a response and slowly sat up pulling the sheet around herself. 

Killian chuckled which earned him a glare and a pillow thrown in his direction. He held up his hands in surrender and went to get changed for the day.


	40. Bedtime stories

Killian pushed the front door open and stepped inside the quiet house, pulling Emma along with him. They had both agreed to a couple of hours away from the children. 

Emma was quite reluctant at first but soon warmed to the idea. The days were they found themselves alone were less and less especially with two children. 

She sighed feeling relaxed and calm for the time being. Killian had surprised her with a meal on the Jolly Roger underneath the stars. 

Emma kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of his leather jacket that sat on her shoulders. She stumbled across the hall, passing the living room by. 

Henry was sat watching some movie with David and Snow. Emma smiled and glanced over her shoulder at her husband. Killian sent her a cheeky grin and a wink before walking towards the living room. 

She rolled her eyes and jogged up the stairs eager to check on the children. Emma padded down the long hall and stopped outside one of the white doors. 

She reached for the handle and slowly pushed it open to see the room lit up by a lamp. Emma frowned stepping further into the room and frantically looking around for Eva.

She was just about to call her name when she heard a giggle from the room across the hall. Emma quickly turned on her heels and headed back out of the door. 

She came to a abrupt stop in front of the slightly ajar door and peeped inside. Eva was sat in the rocking chair with her arm around her brother. A book lay across her lap as she pointed to the pictures and tried to explain the stories behind them. 

Emma smiled really wishing she had her phone handy to capture this special moment. She leaned against the doorframe listening in as Eva read a story from a far off land. 

The sound of feet coming up the stairs and walking down the hall caught Emma's attention. She quickly turned her head and lifted a single finger to her lips as she nodded to the door. 

Killian curiously stepped closer and looked into the room feeling his heart swell at the scene before them. By now Liam was drifting off to sleep resting his head on Eva's shoulder. 

"What story was it love?" He whispered gently pulling Emma into his arms. 

She smiled sleepily and leaned into his warm embrace. "From what I heard it was one about a pirate and a princess". 

Killian chuckled pressing his nose into her soft hair and breathing in her sweet scent. "It looks like the lad is really rubbing off on her with the storytelling". 

Emma laughed remembering how Eva used to hound Henry to tell her different stories. She would sit for hours listening and asking questions afterwards. 

"Come on let's go to bed". Emma glanced back into the room to find Eva with her head resting on her brothers as she fell asleep. 

Emma shook her head and went to turn off the light before making her way to her own room. "Are my parents still down stairs?" She pulled the tie out of her hair letting it cascade down her back in curls.

"No they left shortly after we arrived home promising to come over tomorrow sometime". Emma nodded quickly getting ready for bed. It wasn't long before they were both curled up underneath the sheets.


	41. Egg hunt

Killian wandered into the kitchen with a hand full of bags to find Emma at the counter chopping fruit. Eva and Liam were sat at the table playing some game.

He placed the bags down and made his way over to his wife instant instantly pulling her into his arms. "Hello love". Emma smiled and tilted her head back connecting their lips. 

Killian snaked his arms around her waist and resting his good hand on the small swell of her stomach. "Hey, good day?" Emma leaned her head on his chest. 

"Aye the lads becoming quite the sailer". Killian proudly stated just as Henry entered the room with a arm full of bags. 

"Hey mom". He called walking across the room towards the glass sliding doors leading out into the garden. 

"Okay what's going on?" Emma pulls away from her husband and crosses her arms. Killian attempts to pull her back into his arms but she's having none of it. 

"It's a surprise love". He slowly stepped passed Emma and walked towards the door. Glad that the children hadn't heard any of the conversation or spotted him yet. 

She huffed and picked up the two bowl going and placing them on the table. Liam dropped the pencil he was holding and reached for a piece of fruit. 

Half an hour later and Henry appeared at the door with two baskets. Emma glanced up from Eva's colouring. "What's going on?"

Killian appeared behind him with a grin on his face. "Are you up for a challenge love?" Eva jumped down off the chair she was sat on and ran over. Liam tried to follow but had more of a struggle. 

Emma stood from her own chair and gently scooped the little boy up. "It depends on what it is". 

Killian handed Liam a basket and lifted Eva into his arms. "I saw your mother before and she made a suggestion for the children. And of course Henry filled me in on the rest". 

She rolled her eyes and followed them out of the door. "So we're doing it in teams?" Killian nodded setting Eva down and taking her hand. 

"The person to find all the eggs wins". He shouted as the little girl pulled him off across the lawn. 

Emma shook her head and set Liam down on the ground taking both of his hands. He stumbled forward and pointed at one of the bushes. 

She smiled and let his hands go so Liam could run off to find the egg. He disappeared behind the bush excitedly but come up short when Eva ran up and took the egg.

Emma frowned looking over at Killian who was grinning. "The little lass learns from the best". 

She rolled her eyes and pointed in the opposite for Liam to go. He took off running trying his hardest to beat Eva. 

A hour later and the little family was sat on the lawn. Eva's basket was half full whereas Liam's only had three. "Little love do you not think it best to share?"

She thought about it and shook her head. "I thought pirates never share their treasure?" Killian chuckled trying to avoid Emma's eyes. 

"In some cases thats true every pirate is different I however believe you should share with the rest of the crew". He smiled as Eva tipped her basket over letting the eggs fall into the grass. 

At that moment Jolly came bounding across the lawn wanting to join in on fun. Eva let out a loud laugh as he jumped into her lap and started licking her face.


	42. Anniversary

Emma padded down the stairs wondering why the house was so quiet this morning. Usually Henry sat in the living room with the tv to loud before school. 

She glanced towards the door to find both jackets and shoes gone from the pegs and floor. Emma sighed deeply it looked like she was having breakfast alone. 

She wandered down the hall and into the kitchen and began her morning routine. Emma was just about to pour herself a much needed mug of coffee when her phone went off. 

She scooped it up off the counter and answered quickly. "Hello love". Her husbands voice sounded cheerily. 

"Hey, is there something your not telling me?" Emma lifted the pot of coffee and poured some into her mug. 

"I just had to take care of a few things love plus I didn't want to wake you". She could see the smile spreading across his face. 

Emma shook her head walking towards the fridge for the ingredients to make pancakes. "Any ideas where Henry is?" 

Killian waited a couple of minutes before answering . She could hear voices in the back ground. 

"The lad left early wanting to meet Violet before school". Emma rolled her eyes thinking about how much time they were spending together lately. "Love why don't you join me at Granny's?"

She took a sip of coffee and abandoned her idea of making breakfast in favour of eating at the diner. "I'll be right there". Emma hung up slipping her phone into her pocket and heading out of the kitchen.

She quickly pulled her boots over her feet and grabbed her red leather jacket. Emma checked she had her car keys and left the house locking the door behind her. 

She swiftly walked towards the bug parked up at the side of the road. Emma slipped inside and started the engine driving into town and finding pulling up outside the diner.

She jumped out of the car and walked into granny's going to their usual table. Killian was already sat with a mug in front of him and a basket. 

Emma raised a eyebrow and took a seat. "Its about time love". Killian joked with a smirk playing on his lips. 

"What are you hiding?" She stared into his blue eyes daring him to lie. 

"Come with me darling". He stood lifting up the basket holding out his newly restored hand to her. 

Emma laced her fingers through his and let him lead her towards the door. Killian came to a stop beside the bug waiting for her to unlock the doors. 

"Where are we going?" He let her hand drop and walk around the other side of the car towards the passenger side. 

"Just drive towards the woods love". Emma slumped inside of the car and started up the engine driving out of town and towards the woods. 

Killian instructed her to pull up not far from the town line at the side of the woods. She followed him into the woods for a short while until he stopped pulling out a piece of cloth.

"May I?" Emma reluctantly agreed and he tied the cloth around her eyes guiding her forward.

They walked in silence for a little while until Killian stopped and carefully untied the cloth. She blinked a couple of times and looked around to see a sort of clearing. 

Fairy lights had been weaved in amongst the branches of the trees and a blanket set on the hard ground. Emma gasped turning to look at him.

"I know it isn't the place we met but I thought it was close enough, happy anniversary love". She smiled widely stepping further into the clearing.

"It's perfect". Emma kneeled down on the blanket reaching for his hand. 

"Did you forget?" Killian pulled her into his arms placing a kiss in her hair. 

"Sorry". She frowned feeling guilty. He shook his head placing the basket down. 

"Don't worry about it love". Killian lifted the lid of the basket and started to unpack the contents. 

It wasn't long until a variety of food was placed in front of her from chocolate covered fruit to different sandwiches. 

Emma rested her head on his shoulder taking a bite out of a strawberry he offered her. She tilted her head back and connected their lips. 

"I love you". Killian gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. 

"As I love you, now I have another surprise". He pulled away completely and stood from the blanket taking both her hands. 

Out of no where music began to play and Killian placed both hands around her waist as they began to sway. Emma smiled widely remembering their first dance in the enchanted forest. 

The rest of the evening was spent dancing and recalling the last couple of years they had spent together. Both Emma and Killian knew they had found their happy ending.


	43. Drunken Shenanigons

Snow sat on wooden chair with a magazine of different colours open on her lap. Emma sat beside her on the rocking chair Geppetto had recently made for them. 

"What kind of colours were you thinking?" Emma sighed they had been sat going through colours for what felt like hours. She knew her mother was just trying to help and ease the stress. 

Snow was just about to continue when Henry appeared at the door to the nursery looking both baffled and confused. "Mom why is Hook and gramps dancing around the living room?" 

Emma frowned and looked over at her just as confused mother. She closed the book in her hands and slowly stood. 

"Henry why don't you go to your room and we'll handle this". Henry shrugged and went to carry on down the hall forgetting about the strange encounter.

Emma padded out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs with Snow following closely behind. The faint sound of music could be heard along with clinking of glasses. 

Both woman descended the stairs and made their way into the living to find their husbands swaying to the music. Snow tried to hold back her amusement and remain serious. 

David shouted something slurred and placed his arm around the Pirates shoulders. Killian responded with grinning widely and holding up the bottle of rum he had obtained. 

Emma shook her head and grabbed the remote for the stereo quickly turning it off. Killian was the first to notice the change and instantly looked around. 

"My love". He let his arms drop from around the prince and stumbled across the room towards Snow. 

She quickly shook her head and pointed to the left where Emma was stood. Killian blinked a couple of times before turning on his heels. 

He stumbled to a stop in front of his wife with a smirk playing on his lips. "Bottle". Emma held out her hand raising a eyebrow daring him to argue. 

Killian lifted the bottle and took a quick swig before placing it into her hand. She snatched the bottle and placed it down on the side table near the sofa. 

He took the chance to close the distance between them with a playful glint in his eyes. "Don't even think about it". Emma held up her hands and slowly stepped away. 

"You know love, there once was this bar wrench and you remind me very much of her". Killian sprang forward and swept her into his arms bridal style. 

Emma gasped in surprise and looked over at Snow who wasn't doing much better with David. She raised a questioning eyebrow at her daughter having heard the Pirates words. 

Emma felt a light blush creep across her cheeks at the memory of that night so long ago. Snow smiled softly silently asking if she would be okay. 

Emma nodded and watched as her mother helped her father out of the front door. She focussed her attention back on Killian. 

"That woman haunted me for many nights". He muttered swaying slightly. Emma quickly shuffled out of his arms knowing that if she didn't they would both end up on the floor. 

She remained quiet as she led him towards the couch and forced him to sit. Emma was about to leave Killian to sleep when he quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her middle placing his head on her growing stomach. 

"Please don't let her haunt me anymore". He murmured letting his eyes fall closed. She bit her lip trying to stop herself from laughing, if only he knew. 

Emma tried to break free of his hold but found herself falling onto the sofa beside him. She went to move but Killian tightened his arms around her. 

Emma sighed and gave up as the room filled with soft snores. She reached up a hand and pulled the blanket down off the back of the sofa to cover them. 

The following day Emma woke up to the sound of a loud groan. She opened her eyes to see Killian looking completely wrecked and disoriented. 

Emma smirked and threw the blanket off them. "Did the bar wrench haunt you again?". He looked at her completely confused. 

She laughed and went to untangle herself from his limbs. "Coffee?". Killian nodded unable to form any words without it hurting his sore head. 

He hadn't felt this hungover in years and that was saying something. Killian remembered agreeing to go the rabbit hole with Robin and David but everything after was a blur. 

Emma re entered the room with a mug, placing it down on the coffee table for him. She had one hand slowly rubbing along her baby bump. 

"Are the children giving you bother love?". Killian whispered reaching out his hand to join her own. Emma took a step away shaking her head. 

"Oh no you don't first you have to clean up". He frowned and slumped back with a groan. She smiled and left the room to get ready for the day. 

Emma wasn't surprised the next time the boys mentioned a night out Killian came home in the same state. The women took great pleasure in taking revenge though.


	44. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a AU of what could have happened in 2X5

Killian stomped across the grassy field into what was left of the village people called a haven, safe from the curse. 

He glanced around at the wreckage and devastation left by Cora's magic. Killian had heard stories about the curse cast by the evil queen as he travelled around different ports. 

He of course had outrun the curse and avoided this land at all costs not wanting to be dragged down, only one thing on his mind. Revenge against the crocodile who so brutally killed his love and cut off his hand leaving him so utterly helpless. 

Killian sighed spotting a pile of bodies piled up near the middle of the field left to rot and decay. He thought that was possibly a good place to hide until the heroes returned from their failed mission. Killian dragged a couple of bodies off the pile and left them near the burnt out fire.

He frowned holding his breath as he sat on the hard ground and slowly lay down pulling some bodies along with him.

Killian closed his eyes and listened to the many sounds of the outside world. He let the gently humming of the birds and animals relax his tense form. 

Killian shifted slightly and lifted his good hand up passed the many bodies so it was in plain view. He had to admit he was curious about this other world the crocodile had made a home in. 

Was it much different this one? Why was it so special? Hopefully soon all his questions would be answered when the heroes agreed to take him with them. 

Cora had told him many stories of these people or what she knew. Killian was very eager and curious to meet them to get an opinion for himself. 

Just then he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of voices drawing nearer to him. Killian smiled and decided to put his plan into action straight away. 

"Help, help me, please!" He shouted waving his good hand in the air. 

Within minutes the bodies were being pulled off him and the day light burnt his eyes. Killian blinked a couple of times looking around at the three woman. 

One of the woman looked like a warrior shooting a glare at him. The second woman was quickly reaching for the bow that hung from her shoulder. 

Killian smiled helplessly and averted his eyes to the last woman. He gasped not quite believing his eyes. 

It was the woman from the tavern all them years ago. Killian had had countless of dreams about her of what could of transpired. 

He couldn't deny the fire he had felt inside from the smallest of touches. Killian stood and took a step towards her confidently.

"I wondered when we would meet again". The blonde frowned looking towards the woman with short dark hair. 

"Come now let us finish what we started all them years ago in that tavern". She glared at him and quickly sprang forward holding a knife to his throat. 

"I don't know what game your playing but it's not going to work". Killian furrowed his brow confused by her actions. 

He later learnt her name was Emma but there seemed to be no bargaining with her. He was now stood with his back pressed against a tree and a thick rope holding him in places. 

Killian watched the woman as they chatted for a couple of moments trying to figure out what to do. He let his head fall back against the rough bark of the tree. 

Emma marched up to him a couple of minutes later holding a bag in one hand and the knife in the other. "Who are you?" She spoke harshly. 

Killian eyed the bag wondering if it held his missing hook. "Captain Killian Jones or you might know me by my more colourful moniker hook". 

She sprang forward and placed the blade at his throat while she opened the bag letting the contents fall to the floor. 

"Now love can we discuss that night?" Emma stared at the mental hook on the floor for a minute or two raising her eyes slowly. 

"I don't have a clue what your talking about I think you've got the wrong woman". Killian shook his head staring into the familiar green eyes. 

"I may have had a little too much rum but I remember that woman, she's haunted me in my dreams ever since". He pleaded trying to free himself. 

"Look buddy your wrong and nothing you say will make me think otherwise. It's impossible that she was me I'm not even from here". Emma glared at Killian her face only inches away from his. 

She quickly collected herself and turned away from him. Emma had yet to learn of what waited for her in the near future.


	45. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Firebird i got this idea from Dr who

_Emma Emma_

The words echoed around the room and off the walls of the small room until her eyes were snapping open and she was sitting up in bed. Emma blinked and raised her hand wiping it along her sweaty brow this had been happening ever since their return from the underworld days ago. Every night she would wake up to the familiar voice calling her name like it was some kind of message. 

She turned her head and looked down at the clock sat on the bedside table it was always the same time since the night it had all started. Emma bit her lip as her eyes fell on the picture frame stood behind the clock the tears were threatening to spill once again. They all looked so happy and carefree in that picture still fairly unaware of what was to come in the passing weeks. 

It was a couple of days after Elsa and Anna returned to their own kingdom and the town was going through a quiet period of time. Killian had suggested the three of them go sailing for a couple of hours, Henry jumped at the chance and collected his bag pack sliding into the back of the bug ready. He was becoming quite the pro at sailing thanks to the ex pirates lessons after school once all homework and other chores were finished. 

Emma smiled reaching out her hand and running a finger along the glass of the frame as the tears slowly trickled down her cheek. She was stood holding onto the wheel of the ship as Henry explained the important pointers, Killian stood behind her with his arms around her waist a proud smile on his face.

_Emma Emma_

Emma was ripped out of the memory by the sound of the voice calling her name but this time it sounded oddly closer. She threw the covers off the bed and shuffled to the edge placing her bare feet onto the carpeted floor. Emma didn't bother with the lamp there was enough light from the gap in the curtains. She padded across the room towards the slightly ajar door and headed out into the hall being quiet not wanting to wake Henry. 

Emma stared down the dark hall feeling her heart begin to thud in her chest this house didn't feel like a home anymore well not one she could live in especially without him. It had taken Henry's persuading to convince her to give it a few days until she decided if selling up was the best option. 

Snow even offered to stay if it was to hard and as much as she wanted to take her up on the offer Emma refused saying she would be fine. But who was she kidding the very first night after wishing a very weary Henry goodnight she all but stepped into the room that was meant to be theirs and resolved into tears. 

Even though they hadn't had the chance to stay in this house it was still filled with reminders of him that made her heart ache. Emma wanted to remember him but not in a place that held so much pain, hurt and regret from when they were both the dark ones. She shook her head as she turned and wandered down the hall towards two doors that had been left empty and closed off.

Emma took a few calming breaths and reached up her hand closing it around the cold metal handle and slowly opening the door. She glanced behind her to make sure there wasn't any sign she had disturbed Henry by the creak of the barely used door. Emma waited a couple of seconds before proceeding further into the room. 

She made her way across the wooden floorboards and stopped in front of the large bay window looking out over the street. Emma tried not to think about how perfect this room would be as a nursery for their child. The walls painted a pale blue with anchors along the border or painted pale pink with the unicorn mobile hanging above a wooden crib. Emma wrapped her arms around her middle and leaned against the wall they had all that to look forward to and how quickly it had been taken away.

She sobbed thinking about the future they had planned one she was no longer scared of or wanted to run from. Emma had found her true love yet it had been ripped away so quickly just like everything else in her life. However she kept her promise to Killian on not shutting herself off and pushing away the ones she loved.

Emma caught hold of the ring still hanging from a chain around her neck and rubbed her finger tips along the rough warn metal. She had found herself clutching it a lot lately as a form of comfort when things became to much or she wanted to break down. Killian's brothers ring that he had held onto for centuries and used as a lucky charm was a reminded that she had to keep on surviving.

Emma pushed off the wall and slumped down onto the little window seat lifting the ring and pressing her lips against the cold metal surface. What she didn't notice was a flash of light from the hall way and a dark silhouette appear moments after. Emma didn't even hear the foot falls along the wooden floor but she did feel a hand coming to rest on her shoulder. 

She flinched and quickly whipped her body around to face the last person she thought she'd ever see again in this life time. Killian was stood with a sparkle in his eyes and a light smile on his lips. "This is a trick isn't it your not really here". He surprised her by taking her hand in his own and pulling her to her feet.

"I am most defiantly here love". Emma lifted her shaky hand and placed it on the side of his face leaning in closer and pressing her lips to his. She took a few steps closer and placed her free hand on his chest over his heart to feel the steady rhythm underneath her palm. 

"How?" Emma rested her forehead against his wanting to be as close as possible encase it was a dream she might wake up from. Killian laced their fingers together and led her back towards the window seat before she ended up collapsing. 

"Well it would seem word travelled to Olympia that we helped Hercules so his father found me down in the tunnels and offered up a deal". She leaned against his side and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"What's the deal?" Killian chuckled wrapping both of his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair breathing in her sweet scent. 

"That we help Zeus defeat Hades once and for all and send him right back to the underworld". Emma nodded feeling her eyes slowly shutting from the many sleepless nights. They would deal with whatever problems or threats tomorrow right now all she wanted to do was stay wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved.

Killian noticed her quietness and carefully repositioned himself gently hooking his good arm underneath her legs and carrying her out of the room and down the hall to their bedroom. He kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his coat being careful not to jolt her awake from his movements. Killian lay her down on the soft mattress and climbed in beside her chuckling when she shuffled closer into his arms. 


	46. The question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A au of what could have happened in 5x23

Emma hugged both of her parents close and took a step back catching sight of Killian stood off to the side watching. 

She smiled for what felt like the first time in a long while wanting to close the distance between them. Emma vaguely heard her parents mention going to Granny's but there was something she had to do first.

"Killian". She let her parents walk on ahead deep in conversation with the newcomer to town not realising she had stopped. Killian stepped up beside her with a worried expression passing over his face.

"What is it love? You don't still feel guilty about my return, do you?" He frowned instinctively reaching for her hand. Emma shook her head and started to slowly walk trying not to think about that they could have been separated once again. 

She wanted things to be different and not feel like they were moving backwards instead of forwards. She didn't want to be that same guarded person she was before becoming the dark one always scared of getting hurt. 

Heck Emma had promised Killian that she was going to start opening up more and dropping her walls.

So that was what she was going to start to do even though it wouldn't be easy at least he would be by her side. During the drive with Regina when there was nothing left to say to each other Emma had used that time to think things over. She wanted to make changes in her life it was the only way if they wanted to start living there happy ending.

So Emma began to talk unsure of how she really wanted to get the message across to her pirate true love. "No. Just after everything we've been through... darkness, Hades, being separated by realms..." She paused taking a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart and steady her nerves willing herself to go on. 

"I just wanted to say something, you know, when we're not in the middle of a big battle or one of us is facing death, when things are just normal". Killian came to a stop in front of her with a light smile playing at his lips. 

"And what's that swan?" He raised an eyebrow urging her to continue slightly confused at what she was actually getting at. 

"Marry me?" Emma wasn't sure where the two little words had come from, maybe she was working on an impulse. She could't take them back now especially with the way Killian was looking at her with so much love.  

He surprised her by lunching forward and wrapping his arms around her waist all the while pressing his lips to her soft ones.

Killian had never dreamed of those words coming out of her mouth so soon. He had spent many nights on the Jolly when she was the dark one thinking about a wedding that seemed so far in the distant future. 

Killian lifted her up off the ground deepening the kiss further wanting to take her home and show her just how much she truly meant to him. 

Emma pulled away a couple of minutes later placing their foreheads together. She wasn't sure how long life in town was going to remain quiet especially with the new visitor. 

"I love you". Emma whispered staring into his deep blue eyes and feeling like she might just get lost. Killian chuckled and set her back down on the pavement keeping his arm around her back. 

"What do you say we head home?" She nodded and reached up on her tiptoes placing a quick kiss on his lips. He turned them so they were facing the opposite way and started to walk in the direction of the house that had been waiting for them to start their life together.


	47. A fort

Killian reached over and grabbed the newspaper lying on the coffee table. He finally had the time to sit and relax even if it was for just a short time. 

Family life was hectic especially with two small children running around the place. Killian had agreed to stay home with the children while Emma returned to work. 

He enjoyed the days spent with their children even if they ran wild or shouted. The truth was he loved every minute because never in a million years would he have believed he would have this. 

Killian smiled flipping the first page of the paper open and settling back into the cushions. He was half way down the first section when little feet came running down the hall. 

Killian braced himself keeping his eyes on the page until he felt the sofa cushions dip down. "Daddy". He sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to keep the act up for long.

"Play pwease!" The little girl giggled climbing into his lap scrunching up the paper in the process. 

Killian let the newspaper fall coming face to face with their feisty daughter. He had thought that leaving both children playing in their bedrooms would keep them busy for awhile. 

"I thought you and Liam were quite happily playing?" Eva shook her head causing her curls to bounce around her head. 

"He not play fair". She pouted crossing her little arms. Killian smiled setting the paper aside and slowly standing with her in his arms. 

Eva chatted away happily filling him in on what had been happening. Killian nodded and made his way up stairs towards Liam's bedroom. 

He came to a stop outside the bedroom door and set Eva down on the carpet. The little boy was sat at the edge of his bed waving a plastic sword. 

Killian chuckled at the sight of his son dressed in his too big heavy leather jacket. "Ahoy!" Liam jumped up to his feet a massive grin plastered on his face. 

Eva scrunched up her face and ran across the room to the bed. "No pwincess awoud!" He shouted waving the sword. 

Killian quickly stepped into the room lifting his daughter off the bed before the usual argument started. "Why don't we build a fort?"

He turned to see Emma leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. "That way we can defeat the Pirates". She smirked pushing off the doorframe and walking back into the hall.

Eva wriggled in his arms until her father set her back down on the ground. Killian smiled wondering what his wife was in fact up too. 

Emma appeared a minute later with a pile of old sheets. Eva giggled skipping towards her eager to find out more. 

Emma crouched down and whispered a couple of words to the little girl. She led Eva back into the room and began moving small bits of furniture. 

Killian shook his head and made his way over to Liam with a plan of his own. He sat down on the bed and began talking lowly. 

By now Emma was spreading the large sheets over the bits of furniture positioned in front of the bed. Eva instantly dropped to the floor and crawled underneath. 

Emma crouched down laughing at how their daughter was already collecting up her dolls. "Mommy come look". Eva shouted delighted. 

"I'll keep guard just encase any pirates come a long". Emma flopped down onto the carpet leaning back against the hard wood of the bed. 

She wasn't at all surprised when Liam jumped down off his bed and charged at the fort made of sheets. Eva crawled out from the sheets a plastic crown sat on top of her head. 

Emma lunged forward and grabbed Liam taking him off guard. She quickly began to tickle his sides causing him to resolve in a fit of giggles. 

"That's bad form". Killian frowned shaking his head and getting to his feet. "Sorry love you'll have to walk the plank". 

Emma let Liam go free and he scampered off into the fort curiously. She scooped up the plastic sword and held it up to her husband. 

"I beat you once I can do it again". Emma rose slowly a smirk on her face. Killian quickly glanced around the room for something to use, but came up blank.

"Ah but I let you win love". He said confidently taking a couple of steps forward. She moved backwards sticking the point to his chest.

Killian reached out and grabbed the sword quickly lunging forward knocking it out of her hand. Emma was about to move out of his reach but was to slow and ended up falling backwards. 

Eva and Liam giggled from their position peeking out from underneath the blankets. Killian smirked crouching down and offering her his hand. 

"Can we have a tea party now?" Eva piped up hugging her favourite doll close. Emma batted his hand away and sat up. 

It wasn't long until the little family was huddled up together underneath the fort made of sheets. Eva and Liam sat listening as different stories were shared mostly from the storybrook. 

By nine both children were curled up in their parents laps fast asleep still hid away underneath the fort. Emma shuffled closer to her husband and leaned back against his chest. 

"I love you". Killian whispered wrapping his free arm around her waist. She tilted her head back and connect their lips. 

It wasn't long until they too fell asleep quite content at the moment with no worries or problems of the near future.


	48. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N A different take on S6 ep1

Emma made her way up the path leading to the door of the diner. She felt a heaviness in her heart after finding out part of her future. 

Emma took the steps and pulled the door open entering the quiet room. She smiled at the sight of Killian sat at the bar nursing a rum. 

Emma really didn't want to keep lying to her family and especially him. Yes she wanted to keep helping people even if it meant her own dismissal. 

She took a deep shaky breath urging herself to walk over to him. It wasn't fair that she was lying to him after everything they'd been through. 

Emma hadn't meant to automatically put her walls back up. It was what she was used to after all those years alone with no family. 

She made her way to the bar and stopped beside him a faint smile on her lips. Killian glanced up his good hand wrapped around a glass. 

"Thought you needed to be alone". Emma could see the hurt in his eyes and the sadness in his voice. 

"Changed my mind, can I have one of those?" She nodded to the other glass beside his own. He stretched out his fingers and slid it across the counter top to her. 

"Your in a better mood". Emma pulled out the stool beside him and took a seat. 

"Thanks". Killian lifted his own glass taking a long gulp of the amber liquid. He could tell something was playing on her mind. 

"You were right". She looked up into his deep blue eyes reaching out for his hand as a form of comfort. Killian closed his large hand around her small one rubbing his fingers over the back. 

"I'm sorry for shutting you out it was the wrong thing to do especially after everything." Emma dropped her eyes to the counter top. "I went to see Hyde in the asylum. I know I shouldn't but I just wanted to know what was happening to me. You were right my hand shaking was a side effect". 

She trailed off feeling Killian squeeze her hand in support. "He told me to follow a parrot so I did and it led me to a girl who called herself a oracle. I've been getting visions of a battle and she confirmed it was my future. I didn't want to burden you with the fact that saviours don't get happy endings". 

Emma had tears trickle down her cheeks at the confession. She couldn't lie and say everything was alright because in truth it was far from being okay. 

"What did you see in these visions darling?" Killian shifted closer pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her cheek. 

Emma hiccuped not used to such displayed of affection in public. "I didn't see any faces only a hooded figure with a sword. I fall to the floor  my sword disappears but it's too late. I see my family and you appear through the mist but the figure lunges forward and stabs me". 

He shook his head rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I won't let that happen". Emma shivered the tears freely running down her cheeks smudging her make up. 

"It could be somebody we're helping". She tilted her head back enjoying the feeling of being in his embrace. "It's happening no matter what we do to try and stop it". 

Killian closed his eyes not realising that they were moving locations until he looked up to find their living room. "We will find a way to stop this prophecy I won't let it happen". 

Emma nodded burying her head in his chest wanting to believe his words. "I love you". She whispered not finding the words so foreign now. 

He rested his chin on her head a smile on his lips. "Come on love lets go up to bed". She let him help her to her feet and guide her up the stairs to their bedroom. 

"I think we should tell your parents tomorrow". Emma undressed and slipped beneath the covers opening her arms for him. 

"It's the best way the more people to help the better". She smiled resting her head on his chest settling down for their first night in the house. 

Killian hummed an old sea shanty gently swaying until her breathing evened out. He wasn't giving up on his love without a fight. 

Killian understood why Emma had been scared to tell him the truth because it effected their happy ending. He wasn't giving up so easily not now or ever. 

Killian pressed a kiss into her hair and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. The following day they met the Charmings plus Regina in the diner. 

Emma explained to them all what had happened. Snow was baffled and shocked by her words not wanting this fate for her daughter. 

They eventually formed some kind of plans and promised to work together to stop it from happening. Emma had never felt more loved then in that moment.


	49. Halloween

The sun slowly sunk beneath the dark sky giving away to the night and the end of another day. It had been the typical Autumn day the dim sun low in the clear sky with the slight chill in the air. Emma had spent the day decorating the house and making sure everything was right for the nights events.

Killian was close at hand along with David trying to keep up with the constant demands of the ladies. He wasn't quite sure what all the fuss was about for one evening. Henry was set the job of explaining to the ex pirate the meaning of this particular holiday. He still didn't grasp the concept of dressing up as things from horror films or favourite tv shows for one night.

Killian was currently stood at the counter in the kitchen watching as Snow slid a tray of cup cakes out of the oven. She talked excitedly about what each of their job was for the evening. He stopped listening after a while focused on different things. It had been two months since the defeat of Jekyll and Hyde and the town was on high alert ready for yet another villain.

The people from the land of untold stories were settling into town nicely and even made lives for themselves happy to start fresh. Emma had confessed what the oracle had said to her not long after the death of Jekyll and Hyde to her family. They vowed to do whatever it took to ensure the prophecy wouldn't come true.

It was later revealed that the oracle was Jaffar hell bent of revenge for what reasons they weren't quite sure. The heroes were still trying to track him down to gain more answers. But for tonight it was all about celebrating Halloween. Snow made it pretty clear that for tonight no one was to mention what was going on and to just have fun.

Killian was shook out of his thoughts by Snow shaking his arm a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" She held up the icing bag for him to take ready to ice the cupcakes.

He smiled genuinely taking the bag ready to be shown what to do by the royal. "Yes i'm fine". Snow smiled and began to ice the cupcakes expertly. Emma walked into the room a minute later with a large bag in her hand.

"We better be going to get ready for tonight". Snow set the icing bag down and hurried around the counter grabbing her bag. Emma waited until the door was closed and held up the bag with a playful smirk on her face. Killian cocked a eyebrow at her surging forward and picking her up into his arms.

She giggled playfully batting him away as he ascended the stairs to their room to get ready. Killian set her on the bed and grabbed the bag unzipping it curiously. "Is this our costumes for tonight love?"

He opened the lid and glanced inside seeing a mass of fabric and leather. "Tell me what's your costume love?" Emma bit her lip shaking her head and standing from the bed.

"I'm going to get a shower". She made her way towards the bathroom swinging her hips in a seductive way. Killian caught on and followed her quickly.

A hour later Emma emerged from the bedroom wearing a pirate costume with a plastic hook on her hand. She pranced down the stairs and opened the door to Regina, Robin and Henry. A couple of months ago they had found a way to bring Robin back from the dead which surprised everyone.

Regina was dressed like the evil queen in all her glory right down to the head piece, Robin was dressed like his old outlaw self with his bow and Henry his favourite super hero. Emma smiled widely and welcomed them into the house.

"A pirate I would never have guessed". Regina smirked looking the saviour up and down before moving into the house. Emma laughed turning on her heels and following them into the kitchen where the punch was set up ready. She had borrowed Killian's leather jacket and vest.

Snow and David was the next to arrive dressed as her bandit self and David a prince along with baby Neal. It wasn't long until the house was buzzing with activity and half the town was there. Emma glanced towards the stairs wondering where Killian was. Her question was soon answered when he appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly descended dressed like Flynn Rider off tangled.

She rushed through the crowd to greet him with a permanent smirk on her face. "Hello love". Emma drawled trying her hardest to do his accent but failing. Killian chuckled pulling her close to his side and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" He frowned glancing around the room seeing all the different costumes. She nodded reaching up on her tiptoes kissing his lips.

"Let the fun begin". Emma giggled pulling him into the crowd to start the games.

The night went on with games including apple bobbing and carving pumpkins etc it was well after midnight when people left. Emma flopped onto the couch feeling exhausted way too tired to clean up the mess from the party. Killian sat beside her pulling her close and peppering kisses on her cheeks.

"Shall we make good use of these costumes before there to be returned?" He smirked scooping her up and running towards the stairs. The rest of the night was spent making love to each other in their new bedroom.


	50. Decorating the tree

The snow fluttered down from the sky forming a layer of white on the ground. It was the beginning of December and the countdown to Christmas had begun.

In the Jones household it was a flurry of activity with the decorating of the tree. Emma was sat on the living room floor leaning over the first cardboard box.

A real tree stood beside the patio doors ready to dress. Eva danced into the living room with silver tinsel wrapped around her waist. Killian followed behind with another box in his arms from the loft. 

"Where do you want this box love?" Emma looked up from the box with a smile on her lips. 

"Mama when can we decorate the tree?" Eva moaned dropping to her knees beside her mother. The day before they had driven to the nearest tree farm and picked out the perfect one. 

"Why don't you help me unpack these boxes?" Emma smiled at the little girl's eagerness and nodded to a box left untouched.

Eva grinned widely and reached her little arms out pulling the cardboard box closer. She dipped her hand inside and took out a colourful bauble that sparkled in the light.

Killian watched for a couple of minutes a smile on his lips at their curious daughter. It was one of her favourite things to do at the start of the month. 

He hadn't understood the holiday many years ago having never celebrated it in the Enchanted forest, but with help from Henry, it became much clearer. 

Killian glanced around the living room remembering the first year in their new house, it had been quiet but very special surrounding by all the family. 

It still baffled him at times how they had all accepted him leaving all their doubts behind. Like Emma, he no longer felt alone and filled with regrets that were all in the past now.

Killian shook his head out of the daze and went to work on the Christmas tree lights. Emma stood from the carpeted floor and disappeared into the other room returning with her phone. 

She connected it to the speaker and moments later music filled the room. Eva giggled and started singing loudly to one of the songs while she worked. 

Emma joined in feeling in high spirits about the holiday unlike years before. Back when she lived in Boston the holiday had passed by like any other day. 

There had been no need to celebrate so she had thrown herself into work instead. Now it was completely different and Emma enjoyed the festive holiday with her family.

She looked over at her pirate husband who was currently now half fighting with the fairy lights for the tree. Emma bit her lip holding back a laugh at the sight of the once notorious pirate captain. 

"Want some help there?" Killian shook his head a determined look on his face like every year. She rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking with Eva. 

A little while later the fairy lights although slightly dishevelled were twinkling on the tree. Killian stood from underneath the tree brushing pines off his clothes with his good hand.

"I do love a challenge". He smirked just as the lights went out. Emma rose from the floor coming to a stop beside him. 

"Oh yeah? Did you test the lights before placing them on the tree?" She crossed her arms over her chest trying to keep a straight face. Killian lifted his hook and scratched behind his ear nervously. 

"I thought since we haven't used them in a year that the lights would still work". Emma rolled her eyes reaching for the phone on the coffee table. 

"I'll call Henry and see if he can drop by the store on his way over". She quickly dialled her son's number and held it up to her ear. 

A minute later and Henry's cheery voice spoke. Emma explained their predicament and hung up when he agreed to drop by the store. Killian had know busied himself placing some more of the decorations around the room. 

She shook her head at the clueless pirate and dropped the phone back onto the table. "Why don't I make some hot chocolate while we wait?" Eva jumped to her feet cheering happily at the mention of the chocolate beverage.

"Can I help?" Emma smiled softly making her way across the room.

"There's still loads to do in here so maybe you could stay and help your dad?" Eva nodded without hesitation and skipped over to her dad's side. 

Killian surprised the little girl by scooping her up into his arms and handing her a decoration to place. She listened carefully to every instruction and started to sing along to the music.

A little over half an hour later Henry arrived covered in snow from the storm. He was about to greet the family when Emma abruptly stopped him. 

At first Henry was confused by the behaviour but soon found out why. Killian was moving around the half decorated living room with Eva balanced on his feet. 

She was beaming brightly at her father, tinsel wrapped around her small body and a plastic crown perched on her head. 

He stepped across the floor being very careful not to trip over the many boxes that littered the room. As the song came to an end Eva spotted her older brother. 

She darted across the room throwing her arms around Henry. Killian caught Emma's eyes and saw nothing but love shining in them. She blinked back the happy tears that threatened to spill over and turned to Henry. 

Eva was pulling him into the living room to help with the rest of the decorating. Killian came up behind his wife and placed his arms around her.

"I never realised it took half an hour to make the chocolate drink". He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back. 

She let her head fall back against his solid chest and relaxed into the embrace. "Maybe I didn't even start". Killian chuckled placing a kiss on her soft cheek.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes taking in their little family and how far they have actually come. "Shall we place these new lights on the tree love?" 

Emma nodded and went to step out of his arms to be pulled back. He snagged a piece of mistletoe off the top of the archway leading into the living room, holding it above them. 

She reached up onto her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. Killian shook his head snaking his good arm around her back and kissing her passionately.

He finished off by gently tipping her forward taking her off guard. Killian feeling quite pleased with himself let her go and strode back into the room knowing the effect it had on her. 

Emma glared at the pirate knowing fine well what he was up too. She would enjoy seeking revenge, later on, tonight when they were alone. But for now, Emma went to join the trio on the living room floor untwisting the new fairy lights. 

By early evening the lights were twinkling and the tree was ready to decorate with baubles. Eva with the help of her mother gently placed each bauble given to her on a free branch.

The little family chatted happily as they joined in on decorating the tree with baubles. Once all the baubles were positioned on the tree Eva was handed the fairy for the top.

Killian lifted her up into his arms and the little girl gently placed the fairy at the top of the tree. "It looks perfect little love". He smiled pressing a kiss into her soft curls. 

"How bout that hot chocolate now?" Emma announced swinging her arm over Henry's shoulders. It still amazed her how tall he had gotten and grown up.

Even if she still saw him as that little boy who turned up at her door on the night of her birthday. She was brought out of her thoughts by a chorus of yeses. The rest of the night was filled with take out food and a Christmas movie.


	51. The witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch enters the town and starts causing chaos. AU sometime in the future well after season 6

A loud scream rang through the air as the body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. She watched in utter shock and horror as the man she loved lay on the hard ground all the life draining out of him. She tried to urge her legs to move and go to him but her whole body had frozen to the stop. 

It had all happened so quickly one minute she was battling an evil witch gaining power and winning then the next one of her minions had appeared. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat tears forming in her eyes threatening to spill over. No now wasn’t the time to break down and give up all hope. 

She felt a gentle hand come to rest on her shoulder and words being whispered in her ear. That’s all it took for her to sprint down the road and fall to her knees beside the body. The rest of her family were standing nearby having quickly restrained the witch. Emma grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly to her chest as the tears now freely fell down her cheeks.

“It’s okay darling I’ve had worse days”. Killian’s eyes slowly opened a pained expression crossing his brow for a minute. She shook her head a sob escaping her lips it wasn’t meant to be like this. There happy beginning wasn’t meant to end this soon or by the hands of some evil sorcerers.

“Please please just hold on I....” Emma trailed off clutching his hand tightly shutting out the rest of the world around her. The time that seemed another lifetime ago playing out in her mind, Killian crumpled on the grass unmoving a dagger in her hand. In her eyes, it should have been her very much like the last time. 

Nobody should have to suffer at the hands of an evil villain when her job was the saviour if there were any sacrifices it should be her. A hand pressing down on her shoulder brought her out of the foggy haze of her thoughts. “We have to get him to the hospital dr Whale’s on standby”. David spoke crouching down beside the pirate holding a rag to the wound. 

Emma wasn’t sure how much time had actually passed but they did have to act fast. And maybe just maybe Killian could be saved and they would look back on this dark moment in years to come. Emma nodded feeling two arms wrap around her form pulling her gently to them.

“It’s going to be okay”. She held her breath as the paramedic crew quickly got to work on temporary fixing up the wound until they reached the hospital. They expertly lifted Killian onto the stretcher and loaded up the ambulance. Mary Margaret rubbed the palm of her hand soothingly along her daughters back.

“We have to go”. Emma jumped to her feet and all but ran to her car parked halfway down the street outside of the diner. She fumbled in her pocket for the keys with shaky hands. “Why don’t you let me drive?” David took the keys out of her hand and jammed them in the lock.

The need to argue lost it wasn’t their fault they were just trying to help. It reminded her that she wasn’t alone in this a support system of family and friends were behind her. Emma nodded and walked around to the other side of the car slipping into the passenger seat. The old car rattled to a start and pulled away from the side of the road. 

She stared out of the window expressionless the whole time they were on the road. Over the years she had become better at sharing her emotions and letting people in with the help of her husband. After all, they had come a very long way and battled many obstacles villains had thrown at them. It seemed like ages later they finally came to a stop outside the hospital's main doors.

Emma jumped out of the car and sprinted inside nearly knocking over a few confused people in her tracks. She skidded to a stop in front of the reception desk to have the woman already explaining what was going on. Emma mumbled something in response and turned away from the desk heading in the direction of the waiting room. 

David and Mary Margaret weren’t far behind not really sure how long of a wait they were in for. They sat and watched as their daughter anxiously paced the floor looking up every time the door opened. However, it did surprise her when the door opened to reveal Henry. “Henry I thought you were staying at home”. Mary Margaret questioned clutching the coffee cup.

“I couldn’t sit around at home while everybody was here waiting for news on Killian”. He shrugged hurrying to his mother's side dropping his bag in the process.

“Neal’s with Belle”. Over the past couple of years, Henry and Killian had grown much closer he found himself really looking up to the pirate. Even if he still had to learn Killian things about modern technology. Emma gave him a watery smile slinging her arm around his shoulders. 

The hours slowly ticked by with no word from anybody it was like time was standing still. She couldn’t take any more waiting so decided to go find a nurse for questions. That was until the door finally opened revealing Dr Whale a professional look on his face. “Well?” Emma stared at the doctor waiting for him to speak. 

“Mr Jones is out of surgery you can see him in a couple of minutes. The nurses are just settling him into a private room”. Dr whale took a deep breath preparing himself for what was to be said next. “You’ll be glad to know that the dagger didn’t touch any vital organs however I think it was laced with some kind of poison”. Emma crossed her arms trying to recall the events of last night. “I’m afraid he will be lucky to make it through the night and that’s without the antidote”. Dr whale finished off glumly shoving his hands into the pocket of his white coat. 

“I’ll give Regina a call see if she can help at all”. David took out his phone and marched towards the door already dialling the number.

“I think the right person to ask would be Gold”. She muttered dipping her hand in her pocket ready to take action.

“Nobody knows where Gold is these days”. David re-entered the room repocketing his phone calmly. “Regina’s on her way”. Dr Whale nodded and turned on his heels opening the door waiting for the saviour to follow him. Emma sighed letting her arms drop to her side as she made her way out of the door. 

She eagerly followed the doctor down the long halls towards the private rooms. “If there’s anything at all please feel free to call one of us”. Victor offered as they came to a stop outside the right room. The doctor had come a long way from being scared and turning to drink all those years ago.

“Thanks”. Emma reached for the door handle with a shaky hand dreading what kind of state her husband might be in. She pressed the handle down and the door slowly slid open revealing a fairly moderate in size room. The first thing that caught her eye as she stepped into the room was all the beeping machines. 

A single bed was positioned over at the far side of the room with the occupant laying completely still. Emma moved further into the room staring ahead until she reached the side of the bed. Killian was deathly pale and frail with a breathing mask over his nose and different wires coming out of his arms.

She was almost afraid to slip her hand into his just to show that she was there. “I’m sorry”. Emma felt the tears dripping down her cheeks as she leaned forward over the side rail of the bed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m I interrupting something?” A familiar voice spoke from over the far side of the room. Emma turned her head to see Regina a sympathetic smile on her face.

“Can you help?” Instead of answering directly the ex-evil queen marched towards the top of the bed raising her hand. 

“I can try”. She threw back the covers and moved the palm of her hand over the infected wound. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence while Regina worked.

“Love I’m I missing something here?” Killian lifted his head off the pillow his eyes falling on the woman who stood over him. 

“The knife was laced with an unknown poison so naturally I was called”. Regina took a step away from the bed deep in thought. 

“Well?” He blinked trying but failing to sit up the pain becoming too unbearable. 

“I need some time to think”. And with that said Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Emma resisted the urge to curse out loud that was just typical to leave them guessing. Of course, she understood that the other woman perhaps needed some times to work through all the poisons it could be. 

At least with Regina helping them, it didn’t cost them something in return, unlike Mr Gold. “Don’t worry love I’m sure Regina can solve the problem”. Killian clasped his hand around hers giving it a gentle squeeze. Emma nodded feeling more helpless than ever.

“Whatever happened to the witch?”. He enquirer taking care to watch her facial features closely. She frowned trying her hardest to remember the rest of the events of the night. “It doesn’t matter love all that does is that you and everybody else are safe.” Everything before the witch decided to plunge a knife into Killian’s side was a blur. 

It’s Like she had been watching it through somebody else’s eyes in slow motion. Emma blinked away the haze of trying to remember and glanced over at a too quiet Killian. His head was tilted to the side and the colour was quickly draining out of his face. She jumped up onto her feet and sprang forward pressing the alarm above the bed. 

A moment later Dr Whale sprinted into the room along with a nurse. He rushed to the bed and started to take all the vitals before sending out a call for help and ordering the nurse to show the family out. Emma stood at the entrance to the door unsure of what to do, staff were hurrying passed her. 

She stared in disbelief the world freezing for a moment all her worries surfacing instantly. A hand came gently on her shoulder ripping her out of the moment. All it took was one look and they were pulling her into their warm arms. “Sssh, it’s going to be okay”. They whispered in her ear moving the palms of their hands up and down her back.

Emma closed her eyes letting the tears trickle down her cheeks onto her mother’s shoulder. It was the very thought of losing someone so close to her all over again. For once she was rejoicing the love that somebody had for her not holding back anything like before. 

A cough sounded behind her causing her to pull away but letting her mother take her hand. Dr Whale crossed his arms keeping his face expressionless. “Right now it’s not looking good the poison has got into the bloodstream and it’s only a matter of time before it reaches his heart”. Emma let out a sob letting her usual persona slip for the heartbreak she was feeling.

“I hope Regina knows what she’s doing”. Snow whispered sadly snaking an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go for a sit down”. She slowly directed her daughter towards the relatives waiting room. There waiting patiently in the waiting room was David and a half-asleep Henry. 

They jumped up as soon as the door opened and Emma along with Mary Margaret walked in. Snow shook her head sadly directing them over to a seat keeping her daughter close. The room quickly fell into an awkward silence not one of them knowing what to say. In all honesty, nothing could be said to make the situation any better. If Regina had found any information or cure for the poison then surely she would have returned by now surely unless there was a reason why. Dr Whale choose that moment to walk in with a troubled look on his face.

“Any changes?” Emma jumped up eager to hear news on her husband condition. Victor’s eyes flitted around the room at the Charming’s slowly shaking his head. 

“You can go and sit with him if you want there will be nurses close by if anything changes”. She hurried passed the doctor not waiting for him to finish the conversation. It wasn’t until Emma pushed the door open leading into the room that she stopped dead in her tracks. Regina was stood at the right-hand side of the bed with her arms crossed.

“Regina?” She smiled uncrossing her arms and holding up an empty vile.

“You should start to see the effects soon”. Emma rushed to Killian’s side grabbing his hand in her own willing him to open his eyes.

“I’ll leave you to it”. Regina smiled and made her way towards the door slipping the vile into her pocket. To Emma it felt like an eternity sat beside the bed clutching his cold hand hoping for him to open his eyes. She rested her arms against the rail of the bed her eyes slowly drooping exhaustion setting in. 

It was becoming harder and harder to fight even with all the worry still. Emma rested her forehead against her arms quickly slipping into a dreamless sleep. What seemed like five minutes later she felt a distinct movement around her hand. She stayed still waiting and hoping as their hands were untangled a moment later a rough hand was being pressed to her cheek. 

“Hello, darling”. Emma instantly felt a shiver run down her spine at the simplest of touches from her love. She opened her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her lovingly. “You had us worried for a second there”. Killian smiled brightly pulling her close and pressing his dry lips to hers in a soft kiss.

“I’ve been in worse situations I wasn’t going to leave you that soon”. He smiled against her lips pressing his forehead to hers savouring the moment.

“I love you”. Emma whispered wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close. A little while later Dr Whale entered the room looking baffled and stunned. 

“So Regina found a way?”. She found herself half smiling half laughing at the whole ordeal in general. The news soon spread to the others that he was awake like nothing had happened. They all gathered around the bed happily chatting away and discussing the fate of the witch. Two days later Killian was back home recovering nicely with the help of his wife and their family.


	52. Lava

Emma was awakened from a restful sleep by the sound of furniture scraping across the floor. She lifted her head off the pillow and glanced over at the clock on the side table.

For a moment panic took over thinking she had slept for too long forgetting about the kids. Even if she had done the graveyard shift last night Killian promised to occupy the kids for a few hours. The night shift consisted of driving around town on patrol then sitting in the station filling out paperwork. It was nothing too exciting things seemed to have settled down dare she think. 

The noise downstairs continued along with loud shushing and giggling. Emma slowly sat up deciding to go and investigate knowing the kids will have talked her husband into something. 

She was curious as to what it was this time around. So without further ado she threw back the covers and padded across the room towards the slightly ajar door. As Emma walked down the hall the voices of her husband and children drifted up from the rooms below. 

“Careful now lad we don’t want any accidents”. She frowned not liking the sound of this game already. 

“Daddy watch out!” Eva shouted out followed by a giggle. Emma crept down the stairs making sure not to step on the creaky floorboards. When she reached the bottom of the stairs slowly she made her way towards the living room. The sight that met her was Killian stood on the sofa beside the arm helping Eva across the gap to the next chair.

Liam was stood on the dining room chairs that had been placed in a neat line making a passage to the sofa. Emma smiled edging further into the room crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. “Wait for me!” Liam cried jumping dramatically hopping onto the next chair. 

“Come on quick the monster is coming”. Eva chipped in dancing up and down on the arm of the sofa. Killian held out his good hand to stop her from falling backwards.

“Oh no!” She half screamed half shouted as Roger the dog came bounding into the room. “It’s the lava monster quick Liam”. At this point Emma couldn’t contain her laughter at the seriousness of the game made up by their children. Eva snapped her head around staring at her in shock for a couple of minutes.

“Mommy! The floor is made of lava!!” She frowned waving her arms in the air excitedly.

“Don’t worry little love I’ll save your mother like many times before”. Killian grinned cheekily sending a wink her way striding across the sofa towards the chairs. 

Liam safely made it onto the sofa and started to jump up and down. Killian jumped off the sofa dramatically and sprinted over to her pretending the floor was burning his feet. He took Emma by surprise by scooping her up off her feet and jogging off into the hall. She rolled her eyes and slung her arm around his shoulder laying her free hand over her eyes playing along with him. 

"Oh no,of you saved me". Emma changed her voice to sound like a helpless woman who was gratefufor the rescue. "My hero". Eva and Liam let out a giggle and cheered. Killian smirked puffing out his chest doing a little bow waving his prosthetic hand through the air at the cheering audience.


	53. Snowmen

The snow fluttered down from the grey sky and landed on the hard ground covering it in a thick layer of snow. She sat in the window on a seat with a open book in her lap now and again watching people walk passed. It was nice to be able to escape the daily grind for a couple of weeks. Emma worked in the city and found herself taking a couple of weeks out in the year to visit her brother. 

They owned a small bed and breakfast in a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. She offered to help out but her brothers wife Mary Margaret would have none of it. So Emma choose to fill her spare time by site seeing and enjoyed sitting reading and watching the locals pass by. 

There was one particular local who got underneath her skin since the moment they had met. A Irish man who lived next door with his brother. Emma had had many encounters with this cocky man feeling her temper to boiling point every time. Just as she glanced up this very man was out in the front garden gathering up snow with a shovel. Emma frowned leaning her head against the pane of glass watching curiously. 

The weather had taken a turn for the worse and a heavy sheet of snow had arrived over night. Mary Margaret had phoned her in a panic suggesting she come the following week worried that the snow might cause problems. Emma didn’t let that stop her and arrived the following day safely, bumping into the dark haired neighbour outside the house. He of course flirted and dropped her a line or too cheekily offering to take her out. She glared at him and bit back not in the mood for pleasantries.

Mary Margaret had met her at the door with a knowing smile on her lips that she didn’t even want to ask what was about. That night over more then one drink Emma might have confessed feeling a slight flutter in her heart at the sight of the stranger something she denied the next day. So here she was watching this man now building what looked like a army of snow men in his front yard.

There was a pile of carrots and a bag of raisins on the floor ready for the eyes and nose. Emma shut her book having lost interest more curious as to why this man was building a snow army. She smiled when a bunch of kids from the neighbourhood ran by throwing snowballs at each other a idea forming in her head. Emma slid off the window seat and strode across the quiet room out into the hall.

Mary Margaret was busy baking in the kitchen and David was out running errands so basically, she was left to her own device. She slid her feet into her boots and grabbed her warm jacket off the peg along with her hat ready to brave the cold. The smell of cooking drifted down the corridor making her stomach rumble at what glorious delights the other woman was making. It never surprised her the new cooking recipes Mary Margaret came out with each night.

Emma smiled and pulled the door open instantly being blasted by the cold air in the process. She shivered and stepped outside making her way around the house to collect snow. Killian was unaware of her presence to busy concentrating on his army to know what was coming next.

It wasn’t until something hard hit him on his back that he froze and looked up frowning. He thought perhaps the children from one of the neighbouring houses were playing tricks again and decided he was a good target. It hadn’t been the first time the little buggers thought it funny. Killian shook his head deciding to let it slide this time it was hopefully just a one off. 

That was until another hit him in the arm this time causing him to slip and the snowman crumble. He muttered underneath his breath grabbing a heap of snow and pressing it into a ball ready. Another ball of snow hit him in the head this time then one in the chest. 

Killian cursed loudly scanning the surrounding area for the little monsters not seeing anybody. Great, they had a hiding place while he was out in the open he thought. He strode towards the path leading to the back of the house searching for a hiding spot of his own. 

That was when he noticed somebody stood in the next garden behind a tree. Killian strained his eyes and saw a flash of blonde hair followed by a snow ball being launched in his direction. So that was her game he resisted the urge to chuckle at her antics diving behind the bins just in time. 

“Darling if you wanted to ask me out surely there are better ways”. Killian shouted sticking his head out from behind the bins and aiming a snowball at her. The comment was answered by two more slightly harder thrown snowballs. He chuckled and jumped up from his hiding place shooting back across the lawn to his army of snowmen shouting orders.

Emma watched trying her hardest not to laugh at the silliness of it, stepping out from behind the tree she crouched down collecting snow. By now Killian was stood proudly beside his men with snow in his hand ready. She was about to throw another in their direction when the ground beneath her boots disappeared causing her to fall backwards.

The patter of footsteps running through the snow caught her attention until a hand appeared. “Careful now love it can be quite slippery”. Emma slipped her cold hand into his and let him pull her back to her feet. Mary Margaret rushed out the back door with a tray of three large mugs of hot chocolate. Unbeknown to them this was the start of a friendship followed by a relationship which later included marriage.


End file.
